One chance, One life, One goal
by SpazzticPanda
Summary: It all happened so fast. One minute they were together, then the next they weren't. As Kazuya mourns after the loss of his lover, two years and seven months have passed since then. He stares at the tombstone in front of him, as something unexpected happens. He's given a chance, a chance to make things right, but can he save the life that fate stole away? Or will he to perish trying
1. Sorrowful Fate

**Hello! So I'm relatively new at this sort of thing, and I am experimenting with different types of stories. This is way different than anything else I've ever done so please bare with me! If any one wants to help out with ideas, or maybe advise that would be much appreciated!**

 **This is a Yaoi fanfiction! You have been warned! More than likely nothing more than pg13 will happen, but I will change the rating if that changes in the future. Also some characters may seem more OC than normal, again I'm new at this and I am experimenting still. Now relax and enjoy!**

 **I don't know anything related to Diamond No Ace!**

It all happened so fast. One minute they were together, then the next they weren't. His lungs burned, legs sore, panic filling his chest. He gritted his teeth, his eyes watching the figure get farther and father away from him. Why was he so far away? He picked up the pace, why had he let it come to this? Why did he allow this to happen? That's when he heard it, a loud bang, a scream, and then silence.

He whipped around the corner, his breath hitched. He stopped, as he saw the scene before him. No… no no no no no! His feet moved, rushing to the unmoving figure in front of him. His vision blurred, this can't be real… this CAN'T be happening right now.

It all happened so fast, one minute they were together, then the next they weren't. His chest ached, his arms wrapping around the figure as he brought him closer "Eijun, hey Eijun can you hear me?" he asked the younger boy. When he received no answer, more panic filled his chest. He barely heard the concerned voice calling out to him, but when he did he demanded they call for help.

His eyes snapped back down to the boy in his arms, and he tapped his cheek softly "Eijun, Eijun I need you to stay with me… oh god… you better stay with me!" he chocked out. When he heard a strained groan, he snapped his eyes over to Eijun's.

He felt more fear, and when he looked more closely he could see there was barely any life in those golden orbs he was so allured by. He looked the boy over, placing a hand over his mouth. He had only just noticed the blood… so much blood.

This wasn't happening, no, no this seriously wasn't happening. Kazuya quickly placed his hand on Eijun's stomach, as he tried to stop the blood "Ka… Kazu.." Eijun struggled with his words. Pain was etched into his face, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Kazuya shook his head "don't talk, you'll only make it worse you idiot. You'll be ok, once we get someone to check you over you'll-" he was stopped, as Eijun shook his head.

Kazuya felt hot tears invading the corner of his eyes, as Eijun weakly placed his hand on his cheek "love you… I love you… so much Kazuya" he muttered weakly. It was then that the boy used whatever energy he had left to pull him closer, before placing a messy kiss on his lips. Kazuya's eyes widened, but he slide his eyes closed and returned the kiss. Kazuya held him closer, before their lips parted. Tears dripped down his cheeks.

Kazuya knew, he knew what this kiss was meant for. He didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to accept this goodbye. He looked at Eijun weakly "don't you dare leave me, you can't leave me!" he croaked. Eijun gave him a weak smile, his hand slipping from his cheek. Eiju's golden color started to fade quickly, his eyes sliding closed "love you…" he whispered, before everything seemed to slow down.

It all happened so fast. One minute they were together, then the next they weren't. He began to shake his shoulder, as the boy in his arms grew colder and colder. Red and blue flashed, sirens blared, and voices rang. Kazuya just stared forward, not able to respond. Everything didn't seem real, COUNLD'T be real. When something tugged at the body in his arms, Kazuya refused to budge and held to boy closely. He refused to accept this, Eijun wasn't dead, he was just tired. He'd wake up, and brush his finger tips across his cheek before cooping it while smiling at him with that goofy face of his. Then Eijun would scowl at his snippy comment and he'd lean in and silence him with a kiss.

However, none of that was ever going to happen again. Not if he truly believed Eijun was gone. That's when the world grew cold. It was as if time itself had come to a stop. This wasn't real… this couldn't be real!

 **Present Time**

His eyes snapped open, his breath hitched. Sweat coated his skin, his shirt soaked. He blinked, his hand resting on his head softly. He quickly grabbed his glasses and placed them on so he could see. His tired eyes moved to the side, and stared at the small clock to the side of him. It was 5:30 in the morning, and a groan escaped his lips "again huh…" he whispered, gripping his chest.

It had been two years and seven months since the death his sun, two years and seven months since his life turned dark, and two years and seven months since he still couldn't accept his lovers fate. Kazuya thought about that night everyday, if only he had been faster, been smoother with his words… maybe then he'd be smiling at the boy next to him as he greeting him with a morning kiss.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, before looking at the empty space next to him. It felt so wrong, all of this felt unnatural and cold. How could the world just keep on going as if nothing ever happened? Sure people grieved for a few months, but sure enough they slowly went back to life as if nothing ever happened in the first place.

His heart ached, it ached so much for his lovers golden eyes and brilliant smile. He cursed, and slowly got out of bed. He quickly got rid of his sweaty clothes and jumped into the shower, before getting out and dressing himself. Kazuya couldn't remember the last time he actually had a good nights sleep, after the incident he never was able to sleep without having that dream.

It was his fault, 100% his fault. He had said things he hadn't meant to say, did things he hadn't meant to do. Now, the one good thing in his life was gone forever. He slammed his fist against the counter "damn it… you idiot! You selfish… foolish… idiot" he chocked weakly, placing his face into his hands.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he moved out of the room. He didn't bother to make food to eat, Kazuya just didn't have any appetite after seeing that dream. So he kicked on his shoes, and locked the door behind him as he left. He walked slowly, his mind in a haze. Before he knew it, he was now standing in front of a grave. His eyes looked at it sadly, his fingers bushing against the engraved words "why didn't you let me explain? Why did you have to run off like that bakamura, it wasn't what you thought… I didn't mean for you to get so upset" he chocked.

He fell to his knees "If I could go back… If I could fix this then I would… I loved you so much… so much so that I'm lost without you, have no reason to live without you, and my life is just dark without you" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Then why don't you go back and fix it?" a voice called. Kazuya's eyes snapped open, and he looked up. No one was in front of him, maybe behind him? When he turned, he saw a person dressed in all black "what do you mean change it? He's… he's already…" Kazuya didn't finish.

The figure remained unmoving "I see… if you've already given up, I'm afraid I'm wasting my time" the figure said, before turning to leave. Kazuya jumped "wait, wait!" he called.

The figure stopped, looking back over at him "do you still deny the reality of your situation? Do you still curse the fate that was thrown upon you? Do you still believe you could have saved your loved one from perishing?" the voice asked.

Kazuya didn't understand what this figure wanted, but he couldn't help but feel that if he didn't speak he'd regret it for the rest of his life "yes" he answered without hesitation.

The figure smiled cunningly "I see, then there may be hope for you yet. I can feel the resentment and anguish you feel, you want to re-do what has been done… but I do wonder, can you really change fate?" he asked aloud.

Kazuya gulped, clenching his fist "I won't stop, I'll never stop thinking that this is how the world was supposed to be like. I refuse to live in a world where that man doesn't exist" he said.

The figure smiled "Good, I can feel the determination flowing through your words… what if I told you that you could have a second chance, that you could have a chance to re-write what fate has in store for you" it said.

A chill ran down Kazuya's spine, and he stood "I'd take it without hesitation" he replied quickly.

The voice laughed a bit eerily, "even at the cost of time itself? If you re-write what fate has predestined, you may lose the one thing you love the most… are you still prepared to go through with it? You may re-live that moment, or even re-live something worse than what fate originally planned, are you still willing to try, even if the rate of success is less than 1%?" it asked.

Kazuya blinked, could he still go through it? Would he lose Eijun, would he never be able to be together with him? He shook his head, life was already dull and grey. There was no point to this life, no point in living in this time. He looked up determined "I don't care what the risks are, and I don't care how low the success rate is. If I can save him, I'll do whatever it takes… whatever the cost" he said.

The figure shifted forward "even at the cost of your own life?" it asked.

Kazuya nodded "even at the cost of my life" he stated instantly.

The voice smiled "good, good, very good! You only have one chance, one trip, and one life" it said. Kazuya nodded, not exactly sure what was going to happen now.

The figure moved forward again, before thrusting something into his chest. Kazuya gasped, coughing as something cold and chilling entered his body. He couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't breath.

The figure started to blur from his vision, their last words ringing in his head "I cannot say where or when you'll wake up… however, remember you have one chance to make it right… one chance to make sure fate doesn't go as planned. Safe journey, and may fate get destroyed in your wake" it echoed.

Then everything went black.

 **Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy, please leave comments and let me know how I'm doing! Chapters will not have a regular update schedule. I'll release chapters when I feel ready to. Mostly due to school taking up my life haha, but don't worry! I plan to stick with it and write as much as I can! See you next time!**

 **Note!** **Present Time is referring to Kazuya waking up from the "dream" he had of the accident that night.**

 **~ Spazzticpanda**


	2. Laughs, Shouts, and Doubts

Kazuya wondered what this voice had told him, how was he supposed to prevent his lovers death? Did he make the whole thing up? It would make sense since going back into the past just wasn't possible right? His head ached, and his body felt sluggish.

It was black, darkness all around him. For some reason he felt the sun glaring down on him, and when he moved his fingers a bit he felt dirt underneath him. Strange, why did he feel as if his head had split into two?

"… uki" a voice called. A frown made it's way onto his lips, that voice sounded familiar. Where had he heard it from? "Oi! Miyuki wake up" another voice snapped. Again it felt familiar, but whose voice was that. It felt like those voices were underwater, as if they were so very far away from him.

That's when he heard it, a voice so clear, so loud, so warm. "Miyuki!" the voice echoed in his head. Eijun. Miyuki's eyes snapped open, his breath hitched.

He winced, his eyes closing abruptly before opening again. Something loomed over him, blocking out the harsh ray of light. When he saw what it was, his skin paled. There he was, standing over him.

Kazuya gulped, tears beginning to surface. Eijun was here, he was standing right here. His brown eyes stared into his golden ones, and Eijun had a concerned look on his face, hands on his hips "Miyuki-senpai can you see me, does it hurt, do you know who I am- HEY!" he snapped abruptly.

Kazuya jolted up, his arms lacing around Eijun's waist as he pulled the boy towards him. He hugged him closely, his face resting in the nape of Eijun's neck. He ignored the flustered boys words, and ran a hand through the back of his hair.

Miyuki closed his eyes, ignoring everything but the younger boys heartbeat.

Thump, thump, thump.

He was warm, he was breathing, and he was alive. He couldn't believe it, Eijun was here that meant Kazuya could save him, he could-

He stopped, as a loud cough sounded behind him. That's when he realized what he was doing. To Kazuya this was a normal thing to do with the younger boy, to show his affection he'd accumulated over the years. However, that's when it hit him. If Eijun was truly alive then… this wasn't his time, it was the past.

Kazuya tensed, and released the rather confused boy as he turned his head towards the coach. He regretted it the moment he did, and felt a rush of pain run up the side of his head. He griped it softly, wincing for a moment before gaining his composure.

Kazuya had probably confused the boy, and more importantly confused the people who were presently crowded around him "KAHAHAHA you must have gotten hit harder than we thought if you're hugging Sawamura like someone possessed" his friend commented.

Kazuya rolled his eyes "Well you know sometime I just get so lost in those eyes of his" he said shrugging. Kuramochi blinked, but laughed more. Eijun didn't seem so amused "you damn four-eyes!" he yelled, face flushed red.

Kazuya just smirked, same as always it seemed. It was just so easy to tease him, to bait him in. He was glad he was able to experience this again.

That's when the coach grabbed his attention "he seems to be fine to a certain degree, but just in case Sawamura take him to the nurse to get a check up" he said.

Sawamura looked up, saluting him "Sure thing boss!" he said, before looking distastefully at Kazuya.

Kazuya might have been in a tad bit of pain, but he certainly didn't show it. He did wonder what exactly happened, one minute he was in front of a grave, the next he was here. Strange. He shook his head, sighing before noticing Eijun staring at him closely.

Kazuya smirked "what? Falling for me already?" he asked, receiving a scowl from the other boy.

Eijun crossed his arms "No, just because your some pretty boy doesn't mean I have to fall for you" he responded smugly.

Kazuya just raised a brow "so you do think I'm pretty, I'll take that as a compliment!" he said.

Eijun's ears turned a bit pink "You! That's not what I… I didn't mean… uh never mind" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. It was refreshing to see the boy like this, it had been a long time since he was able make Eijun so annoyed. It made his heart ache, knowing that this boy was going to die because of him.

He hadn't realized that he stopped walking, which earned him a concerned look from Eijun "Miyuki-senpai, is everything alright? You seem on edge… and earlier you seemed like you saw a ghost or something" he commented.

Kazuya froze, but made sure not to hint towards anything "It's nothing… I just don't remember what happened is all, but hey at least I woke up to that stupid face of yours" he said.

Eijun stared at him "you don't remember getting hit in the head- HEY! I am NOT stupid" he snapped, moving closer to him.

Kazuya shook his head "no, I don't exactly remember, but I know I got hit in the head.. and we all know that's a lie" he said. He wasn't lying, the pain in his head was enough to convince him that something had certainly rammed into his head.

Eijun scowled "fine my ass, you can't even remember getting hit! And I'm plenty smart Miyuki Kazuya!" he shouted, as he grabbed Miyuki's hand tightly tugging him forward.

He blinked, but he didn't say anything. His fingers slowly curled around the younger boys, this warmth… he really did crave it.

After a few minutes, they arrived in front of the nurse's office. Eijun made a point not to move, while he went to go get the nurse.

Kazuya stayed silent, as Eijun looked back at him. He frowned "hey, you going to let go?" he asked. Kazuya looked at his hand, gripping a bit tighter "no…" he whispered, before realizing what he was saying.

He quickly let go, his hand moving swiftly back to his side "I mean, won't you get lost unless I hold your hand and lead the way?" he asked, smirking.

Eijun rolled his eyes "I'm perfectly fine thank you very much" he stated.

Kazuya crossed his arms "says the guy who got lost trying to find the bathroom" he retorted.

Eijun's eyes flared "That happened one time!" he yelled.

Kazuya snickered "see you do need my help" he said, laughing softly.

Eijun blushed "SHUT UP! I'll be fine" he shouted, turning on his heels to go get the nurse.

Once Eijun was out of sight, Kazuya rested his back against the wall his smile fading. This was just too weird, Eijun was shorter… smaller than he remembered. Then again going back into the past probably meant he went back a few years.

From what Kazuya could tell, Eijun was either a first or second year. He couldn't confirm this just yet, but he couldn't remember seeing any of his upper classmen. A sigh escaped his lips, he had originally thought he was going to be returned to the time before the accident, but he had actually gone past that point.

What was the date anyways? He'd have to figure that out before the nurse questioned him otherwise things could get complicated. Hell Kazuya didn't even know what hit him, maybe a stray ball? Hell if he knew.

He was in deep thought when a voice called out to him. Then something shook his shoulder softly "Miyuki, hey the nurse is here" the sweet voice called.

He looked upwards at him, blinking softly before standing up slowly. He brushed himself off before looking upwards "lets just get this over with" he said, following the nurse into the room.

He made sure to look around the room, searching for any hints as to what the date was. He was relieved that he managed to find a small calendar hanging from the wall. He blinked, as he read that date. Seems that he was indeed a third year, which meant that Eijun was a second year.

There were many thoughts running through his head, why was he sent this far back? It was January 2nd, and he had just become a very important figure for the team. He remembered feeling stressed, he wasn't the best a socializing with others. However, he did his best to actually be the captain the team wanted… to a certain degree that was.

The nurse had him sit down while Eijun stood by the door silently watching. Kazuya didn't particularly like the silence, he'd rather the boy be loud like he usually was. His attention turned back towards the nurse "Alright Miyuki, I need you to follow my fingers" she said.

He nodded and did what she asked, as he followed her fingers. He followed her well, however, when he looked to the side he stalled for a slight moment. She pursed her lips and scribbled down some notes. She then looked up again "Ok, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer them to the best of your ability alright" she said.

Again he nodded "what's the date today?" she asked.

Kazuya answered easily "January 2nd" he spoke.

She nodded "alright, what's your name?" she asked.

Kazuya answered easily again "Miyuki Kazuya" he answered.

The nurse nodded "alright, I don't see any reason to keep questioning you. It seems you don't have a concussion, but you probably will have some slight pain and slight bruising. Take these every morning and night for 5 days after you eat, they should help with the pain you'll be feeling for a few days" she stated, as she stood up.

She looked over at Eijun "Sawamura please make sure Miyuki gets back to his room, even though it's not a serious injury it's always good to be careful" she said, before watching them leave.

Once they walked out of the room, the younger boy looked him over. Kazuya raised a brow "I know I'm hot, but you really shouldn't keep staring like that" he laughed.

Eijun scowled "I wasn't looking you over you damn tanuki!" he said. Kazuya smile "uh-huh sure you weren't" he commented. The younger boy grumbled, before they started to walk.

It was silent, again something Kazuya wasn't used to when he was around the noisy boy. It was then Eijun looked at him, almost guiltily "I'm sorry" he said.

This caught the older boy off guard, and he raised a brow "sorry? For what, I already knew you had eyes for me" he joked.

Eijun glared at him "Miyuki Kazuya! I'm serious!" he shouted, which again caught him off guard.

Kazuya scratched his cheek lightly "alright bakamura, why are you sorry?" he asked. He was curious, as to why he was apologizing.

Eijun looked at him "you KNOW why you damn tanuki… I was the one who hit you with the ball…" he muttered, fiddling with his fingers.

Kazuya blinked, Eijun was that one who injured him? He didn't remember anything like that happening before, maybe that was a result of him coming back to his past-self? It could be that during the time he came back, his present self was immobile thus resulting in him getting an injury from not paying attention.

It was plausible, and if that was the case then it was his fault. Kazuya shook his head "I don't want to hear that from you bakamura. knowing you, you probably threw the ball and missed resulting in it hitting me instead" he teased.

Eijun turned red "Stop calling me that, and I didn't miss! If anything you missed the catch!" he argued. Kazuya shrugged "well then, guess it really wasn't your fault" he concluded.

Eijun opened his mouth, but then shut it after hearing him speak. He blinked, confused as he looked at him. Kazuya had, in a way assured him that it wasn't his fault "just make sure your sticky fingers hold on to the ball better next time" he added, smirking.

Eijun rolled his eyes, "whatever, I can't believe I was actually worried about a jerk like you" he muttered, his arms crossed.

Once they were at Kazuya's room, he unlocked the door and looked at the younger boy "Better get on that homework or you'll be even stupider than before" he said, laughing as he walked inside.

He waved as he ignored to boys shouts "get some rest Eijun" he said, before the door shut. However, before it did though, he could have sworn he saw a bright red Eijun stuttering with his words.

Once he settled down, he ran a hand through his hair. It had been a long day, and Kazuya didn't know why he had come to this specific time. If memory served him right, this was the year that Eijun and him got together.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered. What if they didn't get together? What if this was how he could prevent the younger boy from dying the way he did that night. Kazuya was the reason he had died, so if he just contained his feelings and let him go maybe he'd live.

He sighed, placing his forehead against the cold desk, his heart ached at the idea but… if it meant that Eijun got to live, he'd resolve himself to do it. With that, he decided to get some homework done, which he had to say he did not miss.

After that, he walked over to his bed and placed his glasses to the side. He then closed his eyes, sighing softly. Tomorrow was going to be a long, LONG day.

 **I just totally felt in the mood to write another chapter since it was fresh in my head, so here you go! Aren't you guys lucky, two chapters in one day haha! I hope I can live up to all your expectations!**

 **Hopefully another chapter will come out soon, until then see you later!**

 **Spazzticpanda**


	3. Sleepless Nights, and Repercussions

Kazuya couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a good nights rest. Tonight was no exception to that. Sure Eijun was still alive in this time, but that didn't change the fact that Kazuya was at fault for his death in the future.

It was better, but not by much. The fear still gripped his heart, never giving him the freedom to relax.

He struggled to fight these fears, what was he supposed to do in order to prevent the future from happening? He thought long and hard about this before he eventually fell asleep.

" _I see you've made it"_

 _Kazuya looked around, where was that voice coming from?_

 _The voice sighed, "I did warn you that I couldn't decide where you'd go, what will you do now?" it asked, a bit curious._

 _Kazuya crossed his arms, looking around. Not that it did much good considering he couldn't exactly SEE anything in this darkness. All he knew was that it was the voice from the figure that had brought him here._

 _Kazuya wanted answers "who are you? How did you take me back here, and why did you-" he stopped as the voice laughed._

 _Kazuya was starting to get annoyed "Does any of that matter? You're here now, and what truly matters is your answer to the real question" it said._

 _Kazuya cocked a brow "answer?" he asked aloud._

 _The voice laughed again "I didn't think you were this big of an idiot, yes the answer to the earlier question… what will you do now?" it asked._

 _That's when the voice vanished, and Kazuya found himself somewhere else._

 _It was late at night, a city was in the background. At least now it wasn't dark out right? Curious, he walked his head turning side to side as he moved forward._

 _It was a beautiful sight to see, but the beautiful sight wasn't the city… it was his Eijun. He stood silently at the top of a hill, looking downwards._

 _Kazyua ran, if that was HIS Eijun, then he didn't want to waste this chance. Once he made it over to the boy, he was surprised to see him turn towards him with a rather angry expression on his face._

 _Eijun was actually glaring at him, so much anger in those golden eyes of his "Eijun-" he didn't get a chance to finish._

 _SLAP_

 _He blinked, bewildered. Did he just slap him? Why? He opened his mouth so speak but was silenced quickly by the louder boy._

 _He had his hands on his hips "you have some nerve showing your face in front of me!" he snapped. Kazuya blinked "Eijun what is this about-" again he was interrupted._

" _You don't GET to talk you damn four-eyes! It's your fault that I'm here, you're the reason I suffered!" he yelled._

 _Kazuya was confused now, suffered? What was he-_

 _Oh…_

 _OH_

 _Kazuya's breath hitched, the fear he felt surfacing again "I… I didn't mean-"_

 _Eijun didn't give him a chance "Didn't mean to? DIDN'T MEAN TO? YOU KILLED ME!" he screeched angrily, throwing his hands up in the air._

 _Kazuya felt tears threatening to leave his eyes "I… I never meant for it to happen! It was a misunderstanding!" he tried to explain._

 _Eijun laughed, not the warm laugh he loved. No. It was full of pain "Never meant for it to happen? It was a misunderstanding? Then explain why I'm DEAD, Kazuya I'm DEAD!" he yelled._

 _Kazuya shook his head "I know, I… I know but I" he flinched as Eijun gripped his shirt tightly._

" _You know, That's it? You murdered me Kazuya, I'm dead because of you! Murderer!" he shouted more._

 _Kazuya felt the tears running down his cheeks "no, no I'm not" he chocked._

" _MURDER! MIYUKI KAZUYA YOU MURDERED ME!" He accused._

 _Kazuya shut his eyes "no! No I didn't… I… I" he gritted his teeth._

 _I killed him_

"… ki"

 _It's my fault I already know that_

"… uki"

 _He's dead because of me_

"… yuki"

 _I killed him_

"…iIyuki"

 _I'm a murder!_

"MIYUKI!"

Kazuya's eyes snapped open, as he screamed out his hand desperately clutching his chest. He was panicked, his eyes wild and scared. He hadn't noticed the smaller boy next to him, gripping his shoulder tightly.

Kazuya breathed raggedly, as he closed his eyes. A dream… no a nightmare, it was all just another nightmare.

"Miyuki, are you ok? I came to check up on you since you didn't show up to practice. I knocked more than once and there was no answer so I got nervous. I twisted the doorknob and it was unlocked… I usually wouldn't just come in unannounced but you were… you sounded like you were in pain" he explained.

Eijun's grip tightened, "I'm fine, it was… nothing" Kazuya quickly responded.

Eijun didn't seem to buy it "nothing? That wasn't just nothing! You were thrashing around, yelling out that you didn't mean to, that it was a misunderstanding… you looked like you were in so much pain, so don't tell me it was nothing!" he said irritated.

Kazuya was shaken up clearly, but he quickly gained him composure and reached for his glasses before sliding them on. He smirked, rather weakly "So you do care! I never thought I'd see the day bakamura would actually care about someone else" stated.

Eijun scowled "I don't care about a jerk like you! It's just that if you're not in good shape it'll affect the team!" he reasoned.

Kazuya raised a brow "oh? Sure doesn't look like it to me, I mean look you're still holding onto me. I know I'm irresistibly charming, but you don't have to cling onto me so tightly" he teased.

Eijun blushed, releasing his shoulder quickly "I am NOT clinging to you, and you're not irresistibly charming you damn tanuki!" he shouted, fuming.

Kazuya laughed weakly "could have fooled me" he said, getting up.

Eijun let out another scowl, stomping towards the door "forget it, I can't believe I was actually worried! You were probably crying over some stupid break-up" he muttered, throwing his hands up in the air.

The first year glared at him one more time "Coach said to take morning practice off…. and you better catch my pitches later as payment for waking you up!" he shouted, before he left.

Kazuya smirked, and waved as the door closed behind him. Once Eijun was gone, all life faded from his eyes as he rested his head in his hands "break-up huh… that's putting it lightly" he whispered painfully.

After getting his act together and getting that nightmare out of his head, he got dressed and headed to breakfast. Some people were staring at him, asking how he was.

That was when Kuramochi strolled up and sat next to him "nice of you to join us sleeping beauty" he said.

Kazuya smirked "what you think I look this beautiful naturally? Gotta get a good amount of sleep to look this good" he said.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes "that's not what Sawamura said" he said, looking at him more suspiciously.

Kazuya tried to ignore him "what exactly DID he say?" he asked bored.

His friend looked him over "he seemed pretty ticked off, mentioned something about you looking like you were in pain? You sure you're ok?" he asked.

Kazuya was surprised to hear some concern laced in Kuramochi's voice, and he just waved him off "you believe anything that idiot says? You know how he is, he probably just thought he saw me in pain" he said, shrugging.

Eijun scowled "I heard that Miyuki Kazuya! I am NOT an idiot!" he shouted, before Haruichi calmed him down and led him back over to where Furuya was sitting at.

Kuramochi raised a brow "oh, he's so getting punished later tonight Kyaha" he said, smiling.

Kazuya still couldn't shake the feeling that his friend hadn't believed him, however, he seemed to have let the subject drop for now. With that, Kazuya finished up his food and took his medicine.

Classes were a complete bore, and quite honestly Kazuya was finding it very hard to stay focused. His mind kept wandering back to those painful words Eijun had spoken in the nightmare. Murderer, he had called him that. Was he a murderer?

He pursed his lips, twirling his pencil a bit.

Murderer….

He hadn't killed him directly or on purpose, but he may as well have been the reason for his death. If it weren't for him, then he would be alive so in a way… he was a murderer.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes softly before rubbing the bridge of his nose lightly. Seriously this was going to be a long day.

After classes were over, Kazuya made sure to avoid Eijun as much as he could. He knew he had evaded the boys' questions this morning, but knowing that idiot he'd want to know more.

Kazuya didn't want to have to explain anything, he didn't want to talk to the younger boy about it. Most of all, Kazuya was afraid.

He knew the Eijun now wasn't the one from the nightmare, but they were still technically the same person. If Eijun ever found out about what was going to happen to him, Kazuya didn't know what he'd do.

He felt like he was trapped, enclosed in a very small space with no escape. How was he supposed to save Eijun when he couldn't even save himself?!

He felt utterly pathetic, why was he having so many doubts now? He was so determined to save Eijun, he HAD to save him.

He ran a hand through his hair softly, before going into the changing room. He was allowed to miss morning practice, but now evening practice was starting. He was the captain, so it was only natural for him to be there regardless of his injury.

He gave his little speech to encourage the team, and told everyone what they'd be doing. Instead of catching for Eijun, he made his way over to Furuya and told him to get warmed up.

He made sure not to look at Eijun's direction, but he could definitely feel the younger boys stare. He shivered, usually he'd be happy and tease him about it. Now, not so much.

He made sure to pay attention so he wouldn't get injured again, and afterwards he made his way to the coach and spoke a bit with him. He remembered a lot of things that happened, especially how Furuya would be the ace in the starting matches.

This team was going to go through a lot of hardship, and now that Kazuya knew what those hardships were and their outcomes he wasn't sure if he should CHANGE anything that happened.

He wasn't here to play god after all.

He ran a hand through his hair again, as he made his way over to his room. He stopped though when he saw a familiar golden-eyed boy waiting against the wall. Before Kazuya had a chance to bail, Eijun looked up and scowled as he grabbed Kazuya's hand tightly.

Kazuya froze "Miyuki Kazuya!" he shouted, rather frustrated.

He turned sighing "What you waiting for me so you can confess to me?" he asked, weakly joking.

Eijun glared "no! I want to know why you've been avoiding me, you said you'd catch my pitches after practice" he said.

Kazuya sighed "well unlike you bakamura I have a lot to do, so if you'll excuse me I need to get my homework done" he said, making up some excuse to get away from the boy.

When he tried to yank his hand away, the younger boys grip tightened even more "enough of this crap! Seriously, ever since you got hit yesterday you've been acting weird!" he said.

Kazuya froze again, how the hell had Eijun been that observant? Kazuya opened his mouth to speak, "come on that's not true, I think you're just over using that small brain of yours is all" he teased.

Eijun yanked him forward, glaring at him "I'm NOT imagining this, you… you're acting strange… you even called me Eijun last night, you never call me that… ever!" he said, searching for answers.

Kazuya gulped "come on Sawamura, I was teasing you" he said, trying to cover up his slip-up.

Eijun scowled "stop lying to me! Seriously, you're head must not be ok because this isn't how you usually act like" he said. Kazuya yanked his wrist away swiftly, irritated.

He walked away from him "What would an idiot like you understand? I'm perfectly fine, stop acting like you know everything about me… you should be more worried about yourself, you'll never become the ace at this rate!" he snapped, before turning around.

He regretted the words that came out of his mouth the moment he saw the younger boy. He was pale, pain etched in his face.

Kazuya froze, as the younger turn and ran "You damn four eyes!" he shouted, before retreating back to his own dorm. Kazuya swore he saw the younger boys eyes getting all teary.

He went into his room and slammed his fist against the wall, "god damn it!" he shouted, before slumping into his chair.

That argument never happened before… does this mean that he's already changing the future? Was he changing it for better or worse? Was this the first step to pushing Eijun away so he'd never get hurt in the first place?

What if this one action causes some sort of ripple, and changes the outcome of everything? What if he did something that could have huge repercussions? He groaned, slamming his head against his desk.

Fuck.

 **Please note the** _ **italics**_ **are what's happening in Kazuya's "dream world" if you will. All these dreams and thoughts are influenced by his guilt towards Eijun's death. Anyways I really felt like writing another chapter so here you guys go! Again thanks for the support, much appreciated! See you next time, and stay frosty!**

 **~SpazzticPanda**


	4. Struggles, Temptations, and Tears

Kazuya didn't want to think about what his actions might have caused, he didn't want to think that he could have distorted this world by making mistakes. Why the hell was he even thinking about all this crap in the first place?

He lifted his head up from his desk, a red mark currently resting on his forehead. His head ached, and so he decided to go ahead and take the medicine.

He plopped the small pills into his mouth and swallowed them. Then he started on his homework, which was easy because he had already memorized all this stuff. In fact he finished his homework so early he didn't have anything else to do.

He leaned back into his chair, his eyes staring at the wall. He had struggled all day to keep his composure, only to blow it off at the end. He ran a hand through his hair, before hearing a knock on his door.

Frowning, he stood rubbing the bridge of his nose as he opened that door "what?" he asked, before blinking softly.

Kuramochi stood, his arms crossed "what the hell did you do this time?" he asked.

Kazuya raised a brow "what are you talking about, you'll have to be a bit more specific" he said tiredly. He had a general idea on what this was about, but just in case.

Kuramochi glared "you know exactly what this is about, bakamura came in crying and he wouldn't tell me why, but it wasn't that hard to guess who caused it" he said.

Kazuya ran a hand through his hair softly "We had a little… argument" he stated, looking at the floor.

Kuramochi crossed his arms, "about?" he asked.

Kazuya rolled his eyes "are we really having this conversation right now?" he asked.

Kuramochi nodded "The hell we are, I'm sick of seeing this sexual tension, you like him right? So just fucking tell him already" he said.

Kazuya coughed, looking at him. It wasn't a surprise that Kuramochi knew they both had feelings for one another. It was just that his direct comment just caught him off guard "I don't like bakamura, it's just fun to tease him" he said weakly.

It was a rather pathetic response, but what else was he supposed to say? That he wanted to hold him close, bask in those golden eyes, kiss his chapped pink lips while whispering sweet words to get him to flush red. How could he do all those things? After what happened, did he even have the right to love him now?

Kuramochi scowled, and moved over to him "Don't fucking deny it! You're flirting is sick, just fucking get together already!" he snapped.

Kazuya rolled his eyes "Of course I flirt with him, have you _seen_ the way he reacts, it's priceless… but that doesn't mean that I love him, besides he just has admiration for me" he said.

The words that left his mouth made him sick. He was head over heels in love with the pitcher, it took all his strength to resist kissing him whenever he's close.

Kuramochi threw up his hands, before walking back towards the door "deny it all you want, you can't fool me Miyuki" he said, before walking out the door.

Kazuya knew the only reason he had left was because Kuramochi knew talking about it more wouldn't get him anywhere, at least for now.

Kazuya sighed, getting up and flopping down on his bed. Seriously, why the hell was this so hard. He never expected it to be a walk in the park, but Eijun was making it really difficult for him to be discreet.

He turned, his back on his bed as his eyes rested on the bunk above him. With that, he fell asleep, hoping that he'd be able to keep his composure.

The next few days, Eijun completely avoided him. Of course he acted normally at practice, but he didn't ask him to pitch for him and he didn't make any effort to even speak to him outside of practice.

Kazuya felt absolutely terrible. He already lost the boy once, but now he had completely driven him away. Even though that was an option, if fact the best option to save him, it hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

Often times he found himself standing next to Sawamura's classroom, or watching him eat lunch outside with his friends.

He had to make sure he couldn't be easily noticed, for fear the other boy might actually spot him.

He sighed, staring at the vending machine, before pressing a button and waiting for his drink to pop out. When he grabbed it, he was surprised to see the very boy he had been watching standing a few feet away from him.

How the hell hadn't he noticed the others presence?

He blinked, before stepping aside for the boy to get his own drink. Should he say something? There was obvious tension between the two, and the least he could do was apologize right?

When he opened his mouth to speak, Eijun beat him to the punch "why have you been avoiding me Miyuki-senpai" he asked, his eyes staring into his.

Kazuya tilted his head "I think you have it reversed, haven't you been avoiding me?" he asked, opening his coffee before taking a drink of it.

Eijun crossed his arms "I have not! Every time I go to look for you, you're never there" he said.

Kazuya was surprised, he had been looking for him? Is that why he could never find the boy when he looked for him? He had just assumed the boy fled before he could get there in time to talk to him.

Kazuya smirked "you were looking for me?" he asked.

Eijun turned a bit pink "w… well you know, I wanted you to catch my pitches!" he said.

Kazuya took another sip of his drink, his back resting against the wall "oh? You sure you didn't just want to see me?" he asked, teasing him.

Eijun scowled, "no! I just wanted you to catch my pitches, don't beat around the bush!" he said, pointing at him.

Kazuya rolled his eyes "such a drama queen, alright I'll catch your pitches" he said, motioning him to follow.

Once in the ball pit, Kazuya got into position and held out his mitt "alright bakamura show me what you got" he said.

Kazuya saw the fire in his eyes, something that always managed to make his heart skip a few beats. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, that he should be keeping his space from the boy like he planned. But he couldn't help it.

The boy was irresistible, a guilty pleasure in a way. Eijun was his drug, a drug he had thought he lost a long time ago. Guess old habits die hard.

After a few more pitches, he walked over to Eijun and helped him stretch "seems you're crappy control is getting a little bit better… only a little though" he said, snickering.

Eijun scowled "a little? That was a lot better than before!" he argued.

Miyuki rolled his eyes "says the guy who missed half the time" he said, earning him a pout from the younger boy.

Kazuya knew he was getting to close, but he couldn't stop. This warmth, this closeness… it was all coming back to him.

He pursed his lips "You are getting better though…" he whispered softly in his ear. Eijun tensed.

Kayuza rested his hands on the other boys shoulders "we should stretch you out, don't want you getting hurt now do we?" he said.

Kazuya pushed him forward, his chest resting against the younger boys back. He held him there for a few seconds, before letting him relax "Is this really necessary?" Eijun asked, looking up at him.

Kazuya froze, their faces were inches apart. Eijun looked at him with those golden eyes of his, as if looking directly past all the walls he had secluded himself in. He missed those eyes, and he missed this closeness.

He leaned forward, startling the other boy. However, Eijun didn't make a move to shove him away. He simply sat still, their eyes never leaving each other. Close, those lips were so close.

He leaned a bit forward, as if in a trance. He knew he shouldn't, he should not be doing this. His mind is telling him one thing, while his heart is telling him another.

He moved his arm around the others waist, and was about to throw all caution out the window. However, the boy tensed under his touch, and reality came crashing back down on him.

He stopped himself, their lips almost practically touching "you really shouldn't leave yourself so wide open bakamura" he said, moving his face away before flicking his forehead.

He then proceeded to release the rather flustered boy, and stood up laughing "come on, you got to be on your toes" he said.

Eijun looked at him confused, and then he stood up "I'm not stupid! I was paying attention, I just… lost focus for a moment" he said.

Miyuki smirked "oh? You got so lost in my eyes that you just couldn't break your eyes away from mine? I'm flattered" he said, pressing his hand to his chest.

Eijun turned red "I… I did not! Besides you were the one who got all up my face, you were totally lost in my eyes!" he said.

Kazuya laughed "is that so? So you're saying we got lost in each other's eyes huh? Dream on Bakamura" he said.

He was trying hard to lie, to make it so that Eijun wouldn't notice how he had almost lost control. It was to the point he had to shove his hands into his pockets to hide his shaking hands.

Eijun scowled "why do you always do that!" he asked.

Kazuya raised a brow "do what? State the facts?" he asked softly.

Eijun glared at him "you always make things seem like a joke, why do you always try to make it seem like you weren't interested, it doesn't make sense!" he said.

Kazuya rolled his eyes "aw come on, you're my cute underclassmen of course I'm going to tease you" he said, flicking his forehead again.

However, he was surprised to see Eijun grip his wrist "I'm being serious! You're different, ever since you got injured… ever since that day you've been acting weird what's going on with you?" he asked, concerned.

Kazuya looked at him, there was no way he could tell him the truth. In fact, he'd probably think he was insane and that his injury to the head was just making him believe in non-sense.

Kazuya sighed "look, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine, stop worrying. Didn't I already tell you that?" he asked.

Eijun looked at him, obviously he wasn't buying it "no, you're not… you're not acting like the normal Miyuki, something is wrong" he insisted.

Kazuya looked at him, his eyes emotionless "then maybe you just don't know me as well as you thought you did" he said, ripping his wrist out of Eijun's hand.

He turned away from him, and then proceeded to walk away from the boy. However, Eijun was rather persistent, and just chased after him "I would if you just told me what was going on with you!" he snapped.

Kazuya gritted his teeth, damn this guy was being difficult. He of course learned how to deal with it, but right now he had a lot going on. He turned towards Eijun again "stop, Sawamura you have other things you should be worrying about. I've caught your pitches already, so stop bugging me" he said, rather lowly.

Eijun shook his head "No, not until you answer me. I need you to answer me, you've been sending mixed signals for a while now and I'm just so confused!" he shouted.

Kazuya looked at him, fear rising in his chest. No, he couldn't be could he? Last time this happened it didn't happen for another few weeks. He gulped "I'm your captain, I'm only harsh on you because I know you have potential. Just relax, it's like a bad cop good cop system" he explained.

He hoped he could get away with that, he really just hoped it was because he had been harsh but forgiving at times.

Eijun shook his head "that's not what I'm talking about… look Miyuki-senpai I've been agonizing about this for days, If I don't tell you I'm going to explode at this rate" he whined.

No, no no no NO!

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly "look whatever it is you can tell me at practice tomor-mph!" he didn't get to finish.

His eyes widened, as chapped lips pressed against his. This couldn't be happening, no seriously when had Sawamura ever been this daring.

Kazuya moved his hands to Sawamuras shoulders, going in to push him away. However, even though his brain told him to stop his body didn't listen.

It was like was trying to tell the ocean to stop making waves, it just _wasn't_ going to happen.

The younger boys hands clutched Kazuya's shirt, as Kazuya's hand cooped Eijun's cheek softly. His other arm wrapping around the younger's waist as he pulled the other closer to him.

He returned the kiss, knowing better. He knew this was the one thing he shouldn't be doing, and here he was kissing the very same guy he was trying to save.

He didn't let the boy off, and when their lips pulled apart Kazuya moved in to close the gap once more. This was a feeling he had lost, a feeling he never thought he'd ever feel again. His mind began to get hazy, lust visible in his eyes.

He pulled the boy closer, as if making sure he wasn't going to disappear on him. He couldn't believe it, the warmth he was receiving right now was what he craved for.

He nipped at the others lower lip, asking for permission for the other to open their mouth. When Eijun did, Kazuya slipped his tongue into the others mouth earning him a soft moan. He smirked, before he thoroughly searched every nook of the younger's mouth.

It was like this was a dream, a dream he didn't want to wake up from. A tear slipped down his cheek, he missed this. He truly missed this physical and emotional attachment. His hands traveled down the sides of Eijun's body, and just as his fingertips reached the edge of the younger boys shirt he was surprised to here a small yelp.

Kazuya's lips and Eijun's separated as the younger boy clutched at his shirt, breathing heavily. Kazuya made sure to support the boy, his arm wrapped securely around the others waist.

Kazuya blinked, as he stared at the teary eyed teen in his arms. They were both panting heavily, and slowly Kazuya's mind began to become clear again.

 _Fuck_.

What the hell did he just do!?

He tensed, looking at the boy. He said nothing, simply waiting for the other to say something, anything.

When he didn't, Kazuya sighed and made sure that Eijun could stand on his own. When he was sure the boy had regained his balance, he took a few steps back.

What was he supposed to say now? Not only had he kissed the boy, he had pretty much made out with him. He wanted to hide in a hole, how was he going to get himself out of this one?

Kazuya began to turn away from the boy, but Eijun gripped his wrist once more "I love you" he blurted out, his ears turning red.

Kazuya froze, those words, those three words. It felt like he just got hit by a train.

 _I. Love. You._

Those three words that came out of his lips were like a drug. How could he possibly resist the boy now?

However, Kazuya was stubborn himself and even though he had fallen to temptation once tonight he wouldn't fall again.

He bit his lip, before turning to face him "you don't know that, you're just misunderstanding your feelings" he said weakly.

Eijun gripped his wrist tighter "no I'm not, I've thought about this for a while now" he said.

Kazuya shook his head "no you haven't, have you even thought about what it means to be in love with another guy? Do you really think you're in love with me, I'm telling you that you haven't thought it through" he said stubbornly.

Eijun snapped "how could you say that! I know what I feel, and I know what you feel too! When I kissed you, you kissed me back… you… you _kept_ kissing me. How could you say that my feelings are a misunderstanding?" he shouted.

Kazuya looked at him seriously "I just got swept in, don't misunderstand. Think about your feelings carefully, two men in love have no future. Think about your career, you think you can get onto a team if they find out you're in a relationship with another man?" he asked.

It hurt, it hurt so much. To say these things, to try and persuade the younger boy to give up on the idea that two guys could have a future together. To distance himself from Eijun in order to protect him, hurt so much more than anything he's ever experienced.

He'd do anything. Anything to save him, even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness.

Eijun let go of his wrist, hands shaking "Don't tell me that, I don't want to hear that from you, you damn tanuki!" he shouted, before sprinting off.

Kazuya watched as the boys figure faded away in the distance. He had hurt him, Kazuya was sure he had damaged the boys heart.

He stood alone on the field, his eyes looking up at the sky. The stars were out, shining brightly. Kazuya gripped his chest, particularly the area around his heart.

He closed his eyes, two tears slowly spilling down his cheeks "it hurts… it really does hurt" he whispered, as he stood there in silence.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, I tried to make the chapter longer, so happy Thanksgiving! I'll try to make longer chapters like this in the future as well, so leave a comment or a kudos and let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Stay frosty my friends,**

 **Spazzticpanda**


	5. Advice, Thoughts, and Determination

Another week passed by after that incident, and Miyuki and Eijun never spoke about what had happened that night. Miyuki drowned himself in work as he prepared for the upcoming season. As for Eijun, he was too angry and confused to try and bring up the topic again.

Sawamura would stare at the catcher as he spoke with the coach, or when he was catching for Furuya. He'd never admit it, but he wanted Miyuki to catch his pitches.

A sigh escaped his lips, damn Miyuki, making him worry. The boy in question had dark circles under his eyes, and he always seemed tired. Even though Sawamura was worried about him, he was still upset.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he entered the cafeteria, earning him a concerned response from Haruichi "Eijun is everything ok? That's the third time you've made such a deep sigh today" he commented.

Sawamura looked over at him, before they sat down "I don't know… it's complicated" he said, staring at his food.

Haruichi looked at him, as Furuya sat across from them "well I'm all ears" he said. Eijun looked at him, pursing his lips.

He already knew that Haruichi and Furuya where a couple, they had been since a month ago. Maybe he could talk to them about his situation?

When he thought about the rather heated night, his ears turned a bit pink and his eyes avoided the other two at the table. Haruichi seemed to catch on, "does this have something to do with the person you like perhaps?" he asked.

Eijun tensed and looked over at him, sighing again "even if I say no, you'll probably still figure it out… it's just that, well lately I get this fluttering feeling in my stomach whenever I see them. It started getting worse and worse everyday for the past two weeks and then I just started thinking about them all the time" he said.

Haruichi nodded, and motioned him to continue. Sawamura did "When I admitted my feelings, there was a moment that I thought that they too had the same feelings I did… but well… after having that moment they outright denied it and said that I was misunderstanding my own feelings… how could he say that?" he said, a bit louder.

Haruichi and Furuya looked at one another "he?" Haruichi asked. Sawamura froze, had he accidentally stated the liked a guy? Yes. Had he thought Haruichi would notice? No. He should have known better.

Sawamura looked downwards "well yeah… I think I like a guy" he admitted. Haruichi nodded, patting him on the back "It's Miyuki isn't it?" he asked softly.

Sawamura nearly spit out the water he was drinking "M… Miyuki? Yeah right! Why would I ever like that jerk?" he asked, laughing rather weakly.

Haruichi raised a brow, earning him another sigh "oh all right… yea it's Miyuki…" he muttered, plastering his face against the table.

Haruichi nodded "I figured, lately he's all you ever look at… I could tell the way your eyes seemed to shine every time he was in your view" he said.

Sawamura blushed softly "you don't have to make it sound so embarrassing Haruichi!" he said, rolling his eyes.

Haruichi stiffened "s… sorry I didn't mean for it to sound embarrassing, a… anyways why'd he say your feelings were a misunderstanding? What exactly happened?" he asked, his head tilted to the side.

Sawamura gulped "er… well I sort of kissed him? B… but he kissed me back, and then some! I totally thought he felt the same, but then he said I was over thinking things and that I didn't think things through… I don't understand him at all!" he whined, throwing his hands up into the air.

Haruichi pursed his lips at this, and then looked over at Furuya. Furuya finished up his food before speaking "he's afraid…" he said softly, before eating again.

Haruichi nodded, as Sawamura gave them a confused look "you know, Furuya might be right… at first Furuya and I didn't really understand or accept our feelings for one another. It took time, and well after talking about it we realized that we were scared for no reason. Sure we have fights sometimes, and sure the future may look far off, but we understand each other a lot better now right?" Haruichi said, looking over at his partner.

Furuya looked up and nodded "yeah" he responded confidently.

Sawamura thought about it, maybe Miyuki was just scared. After all, he didn't seem like the type to just spill his guts out to someone easily. He pursed his lips, so maybe all Eijun had to do was get him to open up bit by bit.

He smiled "Ok, I'm going to try harder to get him to open that stubborn and hard shell of his" he shouted, as he shot up.

Startled, Haruichi almost fell backwards but he caught himself just in time.

With that, the two watched as Sawamura ran off "you think he'll be ok?" Haruichi asked concerned.

Furuya nodded "he's strong…. He'll be fine" he said, before standing up. He looked over at Haruichi a bit stubbornly, as he hugged his waist softly since no one else was around.

Haruichi blushed, but he didn't hate it, and placed his hand softly over Furuya's hand before giving him a small peck on the lips.

With that, the day went by and Eijun returned to his room. Miyuki and Kuramochi had some meetings to attend to so no one was there to bother him for now. Still Sawamura had thought a lot about what Miyuki had said.

Even now though, Eijun still felt he was in love with the catcher. He even started to have rather intense dreams every once in a while. It was to the point that he started to get really embarrassed thinking about it.

The problem was, how did he get Miyuki to understand he was serious, and that he understood the risks that came with having a relationship with another male?

He pursed his lips, thinking back to that night. Sure Eijun was surprised that the other kissed back. More so at the intensity the other had kissed him, it was like he was a professional kisser.

There was also the issue of how he had thought the other was crying during there little make-out session. Why was he crying, and why had he seen so much pain and sadness in Miyuki's eyes that night?

He hadn't asked because he was so upset with the other boy, but what if Miyuki had reasons for being hard on him? Ejiun thought about it, but could the other have experience with going out with another guy?

The thought made him cringe, it did make sense after all the way he kissed Eijun seemed natural. It was like Miyuki knew where his weak points were, even knew what made him want more. It made him shiver.

If that was true did that mean that the other boy was in love with someone else and that's why he pressed Eijun into believing his feelings where not love? That couldn't be it right, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed him back.

If that wasn't the case then what the hell was the problem? He groaned loudly, throwing his pillow at the wall "uh why does this all have to be some complicated!" he groaned, before collapsing onto his bed.

Why couldn't Miyuki just accept the fact he loved the stupid-ass catcher? What was it that he afraid of, was it the possibility that he thought Eijun was messing with him?

His mind went back to some manga he read in the past, maybe this situation applied to the one he was having right now?

He raked his brain for answers, maybe Miyuki just couldn't accept the fact that he those kinds of feelings towards another man? Maybe he was afraid of what society would think of a relationship like that.

Sawamura scowled "screw society" he muttered, crossing his arms at the thought. So what if others didn't agree, it wasn't like he had a choice in the mater. Love didn't exactly happen because one wanted it to.

Love was mysterious, and for whatever goddamn reason his heart had fallen in love with the worst person imaginable. Of all the people he had to have feelings for it was that sadistic, smart-ass catcher.

The thought of the boy smirking at him with that little twinkle in his eyes before making a snippy comment at him made Eijun blush red. It was embarrassing that he actually found that attractive.

Why hadn't he noticed sooner? He always thought that he hated the other boy, simply because he always seemed to know what buttons to press in order to annoy him.

He held resentment, and anger whenever the boy called him bakamura or refused to catch his pitches.

However, at some point in time that hate actually turned into something he liked. Quite recently that like transformed into love. He hadn't told the catcher any of this for fear that he would get rejected.

He only noticed the changes in his heart a few weeks ago, right before the baseball incident with Miyuki. After that, even thought Miyuki was deemed alright, even though he looked the same as always something…. Changed.

The others may not have bothered to notice, but Sawamura certainly had. It all started with when Miyuki woke up and immediately hugged him.

Sure he was surprised at first, a warm feeling boiling up in his chest. However, it was just so… uncharacteristic of Miyuki to do something like that.

It was almost like he was, desperate for the contact between the two. Sort of like he craved it, and to be honest Miyuki made it feel like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

There was also the problem of how he swore the boy had let a few tears fall from his eyes during the hug. The sadness in those eyes was not something Sawamura recalled ever seeing in the boy before.

It was like he was an entirely different person, but at the same time he wasn't. It confused him greatly, what the heck was wrong with him?

Then there was the problem of how Miyuki acted after that, calling out his name. Not the name he was used to hearing, but Eijun. He never once heard that name come from his captain's lips before the accidet.

So was the reason he said it because he had been unaware that he was one half-conscious at the time? At least that's what Sawamura believed. It also made him believe that the catcher was hiding something from him.

What it was, Sawamura didn't know. However, the scene by the ball pin resurfaced in his mind.

The pitcher had originally thought that catcher hated him after that incident, that was why he had originally avoided him and grew distant. That night though changed his perspective.

The way he looked at him with those dark eyes, the way he smirked at him as they talked. The closeness that came afterwards when they were stretching. It made his heart flutter.

Sawamura remember the warmth he felt that night, how the older boys chest pressed against his back as he pressed him forward. He shivered at the thought, as the memory continued.

The way Miyuki's hot breath kissed his neck, the way his hands softly moved over his shoulders and to the sides of his arms. How close he had come to the boy, so close in fact their lips were millimeters away from one another.

He could feel the others heartbeat, one he thought would never beat as fast as it had that night. It was like Eijun was in a trance, a trance he didn't want to snap out of as those lips came closer and closer.

He waited, expecting their lips to meet one another. However, the more he waited, the more he realized that tantalizing heat had left him. He looked up, disappointed and confused.

Hadn't the other just made a move on him? That's what he thought, and his unsettled heart couldn't take it. He wasn't planning to say anything about his feelings, but he had blurted them out anyways.

So when the boy had said it was a mistake, he refused to accept it. How could the heat and longing he felt… that they both felt at that time have been a mistake?

So he had kissed him, he thought it was a good idea at the time. He was right; at least he thought he was. He expected the other boy to pull away quickly and reject him. That was the thing though, he didn't.

In fact he seemed all to eager to clash their lips together as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Heat radiated off his cheeks, what the hell was he remembering that again? Another groan forced itself out of his lips; love was so complicated.

Sawamura was more determined now to get answers from Miyuki, there was no way his little speech was fooling him. No way, the passion he felt that night was not fake. It was real, and Eijun planned to make the other catcher understand he was serious about having a relationship with him.

Fire burned in his eyes, as he sat up just in time to hear the door open. His roommate walked looking over at him "Oy, bakamura we need to talk" he said.

Sawamura tilted his head to the side, and nodded softy. Kuramochi then sat down on his own bed "what the hell is going on between you and Miyuki? It's obvious that you two got into a fight or something" he said, crossing his arms.

Sawamura looked at him, before looking at the ground "er… well it's uh… complicated" he said.

Kuramochi raised a brow "I've got all night" he responded.

Sawamure groaned "look it doesn't even matter, I've got it under control so don't worry" he said, getting up.

He should have known what was coming next, it always happened when he refused to answer a question.

He was thrown to the ground, whimpering a bit as his arm bent in a strange direction. He was pinned to the ground, in Kuramochi's signature wrestling move "I don't think so moron, tell me what happened" he said.

Sawamura caved in and told him everything, how could he not when he felt his limbs were going to be ripped off.

Once finished, Kuramochi released him as he stood up. It seemed like he was deep in thought, and out of nowhere he was suddenly kicked out of the room.

Sawamura grumbled, turning to look at his senpai behind him "Make-up with him, seriously it's annoying to see the two of you act like five year olds… don't make me witness all the sexual tension clinging to both of you! Don't come back until you've settled things with that moron" he said, before closing the door and locking it.

Sawamura got up, and tried the door cursing. He didn't have his key so he really was out of luck this time around. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

What was he supposed to do? Sure he had originally thought to talk to him, but not so soon.

He groaned frustrated as he threw his hands up in the air "screw it!" he shouted, before talking over towards Miyuki's room.

He stood there in front of the door for what seemed like hours before he gathered the courage to knock on the door.

One knock.

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

No answer.

Now Sawamura was getting really pissed soft knocks turned into loud bangs before the door eventually slammed open "what?!" the voice asked, very irritated.

When Miyuki noticed who was at his door, he thought he saw a bit of fear in his eyes. Sawamura waited "Eij-Sawamura, what bring you here?" he asked, correcting himself before saying Eijun.

Sawamura was irritated now "we need to talk" he said.

Miyuki sighed "I'm not getting out of this am I" he said, opening his door wider.

Sawamura smirked "nope" he responded, before ducking under Miyuki's arm and entering his room.

Sawamura swore he heard the other boy sigh and mumble that it was going to be an interesting night… and an interesting night it was.

 **Sorry for the long wait! School got crazy and I just couldn't find time to type up this chapter until now. Darn you school! Thank you so much for the follows. I'll try to update more frequently, but as of now updates are randomly posted depending on what free time I can scrap up. I also tried not to make this chapter so depressing haha, so enjoy!**

 **Stay safe out there!**

 **Spazzticpanda**


	6. Stories, Confessions, and Hope

It had been a long day; seriously it was hard. He couldn't help but look over at Sawamura at times during practice, and it was a bigger pain in the ass to get Kuramochi off his back. That guy would not stop bugging him about the situation that was currently going on. Kazuya knew that he'd have to talk to the other golden-eyed boy sooner or later, but he just couldn't get himself to do it… not yet anyways.

Besides it was already hard enough keeping track of the team. After all he already knew about everything that happened during this year, and even if he wanted to change it he couldn't.

He had to proceed with caution and he couldn't allow his emotions to control his actions anymore. After all what if he blindly changed something that was supposed to happen it could cause serious repercussions. A groan escaped his lips. This was just fucking impossible…

Still, he wasn't about to give up just like that. He didn't come all the way back here just to screw everything up after all. Ejjun's future was on the line; one wrong move could cost him everything.

Kazuya wasn't going to let that happen no matter what. He was determined, however, it was still hard. After all even his impending huge injury was going to happen. He paled at the thought. He really didn't want to experience it a second time.

He ran a hand through his hair he didn't have much of a choice though. He had to make sure that it happened exactly the same as before. Of course there was more to worry about other than his impeding injury after all.

When he returned back from his meetings, he closed his door, a soft **click** noise appearing before flopping down onto his bed.

It had been a while since he had actually been alone with Eijun., and it sucked to be honest.

But…

What else was he supposed to do? It was hard enough as it was being close to him. He had so many urges to pluck the boy away from the others and have him all to himself.

He wanted to make that boy flush red, and hold him close. He wanted to whisper sweet words to him, while riling him up. He wanted to do so much more with the other boy.

However, his internal urges would have to be put down. He couldn't afford to make a move, not when Eijun's life was at stake.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned into his pillow, ignoring the knocks.

One knock.

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

He didn't answer hoping whoever it was would just leave. He just wasn't in the mood right now.

When he thought whoever was at the door left, the small knocks turned into much louder and rougher knocks.

Miyuki stood up irritably, who was the idiot banging on his door?! Do they want to wake up everyone and their grandmother?!

He angrily pulled open the door, "What?!" he shouted, before noticing who was on the other side of the doorway.

Sawamura.

He was surprised, fearful even. He hadn't expected the younger boy to come to his room anytime soon.

He really prayed the boy was just here because he wanted him to catch his pitches and not to talk about what had happened the last time they were together.

Miyuki tried to gain his composure "Eij-Sawamura, what brings you here?" he asked, correcting himself before saying Eijun.

God he really hoped the boy hadn't caught him almost calling him Eijun again.

After taking another look at the boy, Sawamura seemed to be the irritated one now "we need to talk" he said.

Miyuki sighed, was there no way he could just somehow get out of this conversation? What was he supposed to tell him anyways?

Hi, I'm from the future and I came back in order to stop you from dying because I basically drove you to your death!

That was out of the question. However, even Kazuya knew he wasn't getting out of this conversation "I'm not getting out of this am I" he said, opening his door wider.

Not like he could reject the boy, besides knowing that idiot he'd stubbornly keep knocking on his door until Miyuki actually let him in.

Sawamura smirked "nope" he responded, before ducking under Miyuki's arm and entering his room.

Miyuki rolled his eyes, before watching the other male take a seat on his bed. Miyuki didn't know if he felt comfortable sitting down so close to him, after all he might not be able to control himself.

So he took the better option and wandered over to his desk chair before sitting down.

He looked up, noticing Sawamura's rather unpleased expression… not that Miyuki couldn't guess the reason for it.

He coughed softly, before rubbing the back of his head lightly "so, what's up?" he asked.

He was 99% sure he knew what the boy wanted to talk about, but hey maybe he just wanted to talk about new pitches or their upcoming games.

Sawamura looked at him, a bit more seriously now. He waited for the boy to speak "well… er… I wanted to talk what happened that night" he said, looking a bit flustered.

Miyuki sighed, he figured as much. He pursed his lips "what about it? Sawamura I already told you that you need to think about this-" he didn't get to finish.

Sawamura shot up, a bit irritated "And I DID think about it! I know that it might be hard, and I that… that society may not think well of this sort of relationship, but what I'm feeling isn't fake! It isn't admiration, I mean… sure at first it might have been… but I… I know the difference between the two Miyuki Kazuya!" he said, pointing a finger at him.

Miyuki blinked, his eyes widening a bit. Sure he had expected the boy to yell or get upset, but not like this.

How was he supposed to respond? He was so fucking happy right now that even he almost let himself crumble.

No no no he needed to calm down now. There's no way he could make a move on him, not after he was determined to separate from him.

He pursed his lips again, "even if you've thought about it, you can't just expect me to say yes. I've already told you this before but what about my feelings? I don't feel that way towards you, I'm sorry Sawamura" he said.

Every word the just left his mouth, disgusted him. It felt like each word stabbed another knife into his heart. Please, please don't make this any harder than it is already.

He couldn't keep saying these things forever… at least he didn't think he could. He was suffering, and in return was also causing harm to the one person he cares the most about.

When he looked back up, he jumped a bit surprised at how close Eijun had gotten. When did he get so close to him? Why hadn't he noticed the golden boy earlier?!

He opened his mouth to speak, but he abruptly came to a stop as the younger boy gripped his collar and brought him closer "To hell with all your lies! Why can't you just tell me the truth, I know when you're lying Miyuki Kazuya" he announced, glaring at him.

Miyuki just blinked, was he really that predictable? Then again, he did remember Eijun telling him that he was able to see when he was lying in his second year here.

Sawamura's grip tightened "why are you doing this? What's holding you back? I don't understand!" he questioned.

Ouch, that hurt. He just touched upon a very touchy subject. Now Miyuki was losing his patients. This goddamn idiot was so persistent!

Miyuki looked at him, "Sawamura even if I told you, you just wouldn't understand alright! It's complicated and I just don't have the time for a relationship. As I said before I don't like you that way" he said.

It was kind of true he didn't like him… he loved the idiot to death.

He was still starting to crumble, his desire at it's peak. God he just wanted to shut him up! Why did this boy have to ruin all his plans? Why did he have to make his secure walls crumble, and his determination to stay away shatter into a million pieces?

He just snapped, he couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much, he craved… no, NEEDED that boy now.

Sawamura looked at him confused "so why can't you just tell me? Why do you have to be so secretive? Why can't you just tell me so I can help-mmmph!" he was silenced.

Ah, this was bad. He had just done something very, very bad. Screw it, what did it matter anymore? Why hold back when the boy wanted him as much as he wanted Eijun?

His thoughts scattered, his mission forgotten as lips pressed against lips.

He had dragged the other boy to him, his left arm wrapping around his waist. His right hand entangled itself into the other boys brown locks and pressed him forwards to deepen the kiss.

He didn't feel any resistance from the younger boy, as he sat down on Miyuki's lap.

Sawamura was caught totally off guard, and the hands that had been around Miyuki's collar slowly moved upwards as they wrapped around his neck.

This kiss was a lot more intense than the last one they had shared, Miyuki couldn't help himself. Screw it, he'd show the boy how serious he was.

He nipped at the boys lower lips, before gaining acess to the others mouth. His tongue slipped in, as he explored the other moist mouth vigorously.

Miyuki couldn't get enough of the little moans and gasps Sawamura was giving him. God it was really turning him on, more so than he wanted it to.

Eventually, he released the other boy's lips a string of saliva dripping down Sawanura's chin. He was panting heavily, but Miyuki didn't simply stop at that. He moved in, and kissed his neck softly.

He moved up his neck, and towards his ear "you really are an idiot" he cooed, before licking his ear softly. He felt the other boy shiver from it, and Miyuki pressed him closer.

He continued to whisper, as his hands moved towards the bottom of his shirt "did you know? There was a man who had lost everything, lost all meaning in his life" he said.

Sawamura was moaning a bit eagerly earlier, but now he seemed a bit confused. Miyuki couldn't allow that now could he? His hands slipped under the boy's shirt now, and traveled up his back slowly.

His fingertips traced small circles around his skin, before he moved in to kiss him deeply.

He pulled away slightly, his lips still on his "that man was lost, he was completely broken… just when he thought he'd never truly live again he was given a chance" he said in between kisses.

Sawamura seemed to really enjoy this, but it seemed as if a part of him didn't understand why Miyuki was telling him all this.

Not that Miyuki could blame him, Sawamura wouldn't understand his reasons for explaining his situation to him while he peppered the other with kisses.

He pressed forward, their hips and chests pressing against on another. Miyuki moved down towards the others neck again, and kissed his collarbone before sucking on it lightly.

Miyuki smirked a bit, as the boy clung tightly to him as he rested his head against the side of his head, moaning a bit.

Miyuki released the now red skin below his lips, and licked it "The man took this chance given to him, and he was allowed one chance, one life, and one goal to fulfill… he was sent back in time, and that's when he decided to steel himself and do everything he could to prevent his tragic future from occurring again" he mumbled against his skin, before he looked into the younger's now glossy and wet eyes.

He smirked, before kissing the edge of his eyes softly "course no one knows if that man achieved his goal, but then again who could he tell his ridiculous sounding story to? How would anyone even believe something so unrealistic as that?" he asked softly, his eyes a bit sad.

The good mood between them seemed to disappear, and Sawamura just looked at him concerned and very confused now "Miyuki, I… is that what you were-" he stopped, lips silencing him again.

Miyuki then released those lush swollen lips, and smirked before retracting his hands from the boys shirt and flicking his forehead "don't be stupid bakamura, it's just a story" he said, rolling his eyes.

It was just a story, but it was his story. It felt a bit better to finally tell someone, even though it was indirectly.

Sawamura pouted, damn he was adorable when he pouted… "I'm not an idiot four eyes! I… I knew it was only a story!" he shouted, crossing his arms now.

Sawamura blushed embarrassed "Com'mon I mean do you seriously think that time travel is even real?" Miyuki asked, laughing a bit.

Sawamura looked at him, thinking about it "n… no but… just because it's not a reality here doesn't mean it couldn't be reality in the distant future right? It could be possible…" he murmured.

Miyuki was taken aback by this, what Sawamura said was certainly something that was possible.

Still, Miyuki didn't want the boy getting any weird ideas "hah? Seriously, you really believe in the sort of stuff? What are you a kid?" he asked, a brow raised.

Sawamura flushed red again "I… I'm not a kid! Even I know it's not possible. I was just saying that maybe it was a possibility… but it was possible in the story so I was… relating it back to the story alright!" he said sheepishly.

Miyuki had a hint of sadness, what was he expecting? The boy to seriously consider that Miyuki was the man who came back in time? What a joke, Miyuki must really be losing it.

His eyes moved over to the clock, and he blinked. It was actually pretty late, they still had practice in the morning so they really needed to get to bed soon.

Miyuki sighed, adjusting his glasses "sure sure, now you need to get to bed otherwise you won't be able to get up for morning practice" he said, shooing the other boy off him.

Sawamura frowned, not moving. Miyuki gave him a look "Sawamura-" he stopped as the other managed to speak over him again.

He really looked displeased "we're not done talking, seriously you can't tell me you don't like me after all that!" he said.

Miyuki sighed, that was true. He had actually made out with him a second time. What the hell was wrong with him?

He ran a hand through his hair "Look Sawamura… I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship, plus I'm your captain" he said.

Sawamura rolled his eyes "so what? That doesn't change the fact I like you, and I don't think our relationship would hurt you to be honest… have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You look horrible!" he said, concerned.

Miyuki was a bit surprised by this, and sighed. How was he going to get out of this one now? Maybe he could still have Sawamura and change his fate? It was possible but… did he want to take that chance?

He pursed his lips, it was a lot to think about. Did he want to take the chance and ruin everything he came back to change?

Sawamura placed his hands over Miyuki's cheeks and forced him to look at him "Miyuki Kazuya! Just face it, you're not getting rid of me so just accept my heart!" he said triumphantly.

Miyuki tried to hold in a laugh, seriously? That line was so cheesy!

How could he deny the boy after all that? He sighed, rubbing the back of his head softly "alight… fine have it your way, just try not to regret me accepting your cute little heart" he cooed playfully.

Eijun blushed "d… don't repeat what I said bakayuki! It's embarrassing!" the younger whined. Miyuki laughed, before kissing the others lips softly.

Sawamura's reddened cheeks didn't seem to be vanishing anytime soon, not that Miyuki minded.

Miyuki then released the boy, and let him stand up. He stood up as well, before walking towards his door "alright now, since we've finished our little talk you need to get some rest… Sawamura?" he said, a bit surprised.

The other had gripped his sleeve gingerly, looking up at him in the most adorable way.

Shit.

He sheepishly looked up "I… want to sleep here" he said, embarrassed.

This guy was driving him crazy, seriously how the fuck was he supposed to say no to that?

He chocked a bit "s… sleep here? Won't Kuramochi wonder where you're at? Besides you need sleep" he said.

Sawamura puffed his cheek, "Kuramochi locked me out anyways… and I need to make sure you sleep properly so it's a win-win situation for the both of us!" he said.

Miyuki laughed, rolling his eyes. It couldn't hurt right? It was just for one night, and right now he just didn't have it in him to reject the younger boy.

He sighed "fine, but only for tonight got it? You'll have to get up earlier and go back to your room to get changed though understand?" he asked.

The other boy nodded enthusiastically, and moved towards Miyuki's bed. He really was digging his own grave here, just how did things escalate to this? Seriously, he was trying so hard to push the other boy away.

However, this guy just didn't know how to give up and still somehow managed to wiggle his way into his heart. Deep down he was afraid, but maybe this could work out.

Sawamura motioned him over, and so Miyuki made his way over to him. With that, he placed his glassed to the side and slipped into bed. Sawamura looked over at him, before wrapping his arms around Miyuki's waist.

It wasn't like this was unusual for Miyuki, he had slept like this with Eijun all the time. He was used to it, but the Eijun with him now wasn't the same one he was used to after all.

The other was blushing, and squirming a bit before he eventually got comfortable. Miyuki simply watched the boy, Miyuki's arm under his head.

He sighed, and relaxed. This closeness, it seemed like it had been an eternity since he last felt it.

He rested his head above Sawamura's, before closing his eyes slowly.

Maybe, just maybe he could hope again.


	7. Suspicions, Nightmares, and Comforts

After finally talking about their situation a bit, Sawamura was pleased. Sure he wasn't expecting the night to go quite like that. However, they had made progress which was a good thing right?

There were some moments that Sawamura was confused, like for example the story Miyuki had explained to him while kissing him senselessly. Something about a man going back in time to change his future.

Sawamura couldn't explain it well, but it honestly felt like he was actually talking about himself. There was just such sadness in his eyes, for a second Eijun honestly thought that was what Miyuki was hiding from him.

Sure it sounded crazy, and sure it sounded impossible but… to be honest his story would make some sense. The moment he got hit in the head with that ball was the moment that Miyuki changed.

Well he was still Miyuki, but he just acted completely different and had a more mature aura about him. He was probably hallucinating, Miyuki acting mature? As if, hell would have to freeze over before the four eyes actually stopped harassing people all the time.

Not that he still hadn't harassed him now, it was just he didn't seem to do it all that often anymore. It sort of felt… wrong. He thought he had hated the guy, but it was quite clear to him that his feelings were the exact opposite.

Somewhere deep, deep, deep down Eijun had actually grown to like the guy. Maybe he was just trying to deny these feelings, and as a result caused him to misunderstand it as hate instead. It did make sense to a certain degree.

His thoughts switched from his feelings back to the topic at hand, Miyuki. He did wonder why Miyuki seemed much more secretive. Sure every person had their secrets, but what was the cause of that intense longing and sorrow Eijun had caught in Miyuki's eyes?

It just didn't suit him at all. He was supposed to be arrogant and cheeky, not someone with such intense sadness. Eijun wanted to know, wanted the boy to spill what it was that he was keeping locked up inside.

However, as of now that was not going to be easy. Miyuki was guarded, and Sawamura had just barely gotten him to actually admit he liked him. What a bother, but at least they were a step closer in the right direction.

Sawamura had no idea that Miyuki had indeed been telling the truth, and later on he would come to learn this. For now though, the boy believed it was just a fictional story.

Once he got comfortable, Eijun looked up at Miyuki softly. He watched as the boy placed his glasses on the table beside the bed before turning back towards him. Miyuki then slipped into bed, and allowed Eijun to rest his head on his arm.

Eijun gulped a bit blush invading his cheeks. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but he was still nervous. However, he moved to get comfortable, before wrapping his arms around Miyuki's waist.

Miyuki moved him closer, his head resting above his as he breathed in and out softly. Sawamura watched his sleeping face, before closing his own eyes. It was weird, but it wasn't a bad weird.

He felt surprisingly warm and safe. A feeling he had once forgotten, and so he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It didn't take long, for both of them to fall asleep. They were both tired, and it was relatively late.

Eijun sighed, and hours went by before something caused Eijun to stir. He frowned, as he heard murmurs and sharp breaths. He grumbled a bit in his sleep, trying to ignore whatever it was making all that noise.

However, when he felt the pressure around him tighten he grunted in surprise. His eyes opened, as he was crushed into a tight embrace "what… the?" he asked, groggily. That's when he noticed Miyuki's pained expression, and how sweaty he was. He blinked, alarmed now.

He struggled to move, but he couldn't do much with Miyuki holding him so closely. He blushed at their closeness, but the increased speed of the other boy's heartbeat caused him and worry "Miyuki" he called, but got no answer.

Eijun struggled again, but stopped when he finally realized that Miyuki was mumbling something. There was only one conclusion he could come up with for why Miyuki was acting like this, and that was that he was having a nightmare.

Eijun had to do something, but he froze as he listened to Miyuki's slurred words "no… didn't… murder… please stop" he muttered, his skin a bit pale. Eijun was confused now, what in the world was he having a nightmare about?

He needed to snap him out of this, and fast. He leaned upwards, managing to wiggle one of his arms out of Miyuki's grasp. He then looked up, as more words were muttered "don't go… please… Eijun" he mumbled, a tear running down his cheek.

Sawamura was seriously starting to freak out now, why would he leave him? Why was there a murder involved in this nightmare? Sawamura struggled "Miyuki wake up, its ok I'm here I'm not going anywhere" he said.

Nothing seemed to happen, and now Miyuki was shivering. Eijun panicked "Miyuki Kazyua I said wake up! Don't dream about me when I'm right here, I'm at your side already" he said a bit louder.

Nothing.

Eijun bit his lip, but looked at him determined "I said WAKE UP!" he snapped, before using his free arm to pull Miyuki's chin towards him. He then planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

He didn't move, and his lips remained against the other boys. He then moved his hand upwards, and pinched Miyuki's nose. He then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He really hoped this worked to wake the moron up.

Eventually, it seemed that the boy ran out of air and in a panic flipped them over on the other side of the bed. Eijun was now under Miyuki, as he propped himself up with his elbows.

They both gasped for breath, Miyuki blinking at him "what the… hell?" he asked, out of breath. Eijun looked at him, his chest heaving up and down quickly "that's… my line" he said, sighing in relief.

Miyuki studied him, and he seemed a bit disoriented. Eijun again caught notice of that deep sadness in his eyes, before he seemed to mask it.

Eijun looked at him, his hand reaching up towards his face. He rubbed his thumb against Miyuki's cheek lightly "you ok? It seemed like you were having a pretty bad nightmare" he said, concerned laced in his voice.

Miyuki closed his eyes, "I wouldn't call it a nightmare… I mean I did wake up to you kissing me" he cooed playfully.

Eijun blushed, "t… that's not fair, it was the only way I could wake you up… and don't try to change the topic!" he whined.

Miyuki smirked "oh really? You sure you didn't just wanna kiss me? I mean I am irresistible after all" he teased.

Eijun glared at him "did not! This is serious, what where you dreaming about? I only picked up a few words here and there but… it sounded pretty dark and… well… mph!" he didn't finish.

Miyuki leaned down and kissed the boy softly, successfully shutting him up. Not that Eijun minded he rather liked his lips against the other boys… just not when he was in the middle of interrogating him.

Their lips parted, and Eijun tried to speak his part "seriously… what was that… all about" he asked in between kisses.

No matter what he asked it was like Miyuki tried his best to avoid the topic, and even though Eijun knew he should stop and have a serious conversation with Miyuki about this nightmare he was at the end of his line.

His arms instinctively wrapped around Miyuki's neck as the other boy kissed him senselessly. Eijun couldn't put his finger on it, but it was like Miuyki was desperate. Their passionate kisses from before were nothing like these ones, these kisses were sloppy and rough.

Eijun tried to pull away multiple times, but to not avail. He felt hands run up his neck towards his cheeks as Miyuki moved his face closer to his. The other boy nipped at his lips and when Eijun tired to take a breath, the older boy moved in to gain access to the inside of his mouth.

Tears invaded the corners of his eyes, due to lack of oxygen and he felt Miyuki's tongue glide against his. There was a point in time when they were forced to pull apart in order to actually get sufficient air.

Eijun gasped, coughing a bit as their mixed saliva trailed down his chin and neck. His face was red, and eyes glazed. He hadn't realized it, but his arms had fallen to the sides of his head during their make-out session.

His chest was moving up and down fast, as Eijun tried to gain control of his thoughts again "why… all of… sudden" he managed to repeat. Miyuki having seemed to realized what he was doing, and quickly moved off the other boy.

Eijun watched as he swung his legs over the bed, and sat with his head in his hands "sorry, I couldn't resist" he said. Though Eijun felt there was more to it other than just the fact he couldn't resist.

Something made him jump the gun tonight. Once he calmed down, he too sat up and looked over at Miyuki. Eijun's lips were swollen, and he quickly wiped the saliva off his chin with his sleeve "wanna explain what just happened? Not that I minded… Its just that… does what just happened have to do with your nightmare? With me?" he asked.

He thought he noticed Miyuki tense up at the mention of the nightmare and him. It was clear that Eijun was apart of the nightmare Miyuki had.

Eijun watched in silence for a bit, before hesitantly moving his hand towards Miyuki. He hesitated for a moment, but his eyes softened and he moved his hand the rest of the way. He then slowly rubbed his back in a circular motion "hey, do you wanna you know… talk about it?" he asked again in a calmer voice.

He wanted to know, but even he knew that forcing him to speak wasn't going to get him anywhere. Plus thinking back on it, if Eijun was in his position he probably wouldn't want to say anything either. His cheeks were still a tad bit rose colored, but he waited for the other boy to speak.

A sigh escaped the other boys lips "not really… it wasn't something I want to relive" he admitted. Eijun pursed his lips "I'm right here" he spoke.

Miyuki looked up, raising a brow before motioning him to continue. Eijun bit his lip softly "I mean… I'm not going anywhere, I'm here with you so don't forget that alright?" he stated seriously.

Eijun couldn't help but wonder what Miyuki had muttered under his breath, it still seemed like he was dwelling on something. He really wished he'd just tell him, Eijun would make sure to ask him again in the future.

It was then that Miyuki craned his neck towards his clock. Eijun wanted to see what time it was, but the older male was in his way. It was then that he grabbed his glasses off the table, before opening them up and putting them on his face.

With a creak, Miyuki stood up from the bed and looked towards him "it seems we're going to be a bit late to practice" he admitted.

Eijun jumped up, as he grabbed his own things, and looked back at Miyuki "seriously! Oh man Kuramochi is going to be pissed" he muttered, groaning a bit. With that Eijun rushed out of the room and towards his own.

He didn't like the fact they had to leave in a rush, especially after what had happened. They'd have to pick up where they left off later.

With that, he managed to reach his room and change quickly before running out towards the field. Miyuki seemed to have beaten him, which was a surprise. He'd thought he was the faster of the two when it came down to getting ready for practice.

Guess you learn something new everyday. As he approached, he noticed Kuramochi was with Miyuki. He gulped, as Kuramochi saw him coming over.

He scowled "you too? What the hell, why is your hair all messed up?" he questioned, his hands on his hips.

Eijun opened his mouth to speak, but Miyuki seemed to beat him to it "isn't it obvious? Boy wonder couldn't resist all this" he said, motioning towards himself.

Eijun's mouth dropped open, before he pointed towards Miyuki "did not! It's just bed head, why would I do anything with this damn four eyes?" he shouted, turning a bit red.

Miyuki laughed "isn't he adorable when he tries to deny everything?" he asked, an amused chuckle escaping his lips.

Eijun gritted his teeth "I am NOT adorable!" he shouted, irritated.

Before Miyuki could respond, Kuramochi threw his hands up in the air "oh god just stop, this is disgusting go flirt after practice!" he grumbled.

Eijun sighed, he just couldn't win when it came to these two. He watched as Miyuki and Kuramochi were called over by the coach. Just before Kuramochi left though, he grinned a bit evilly "and don't think we're through got it, we're going to have a little chat later tonight HYAHAHAHA" he said, laughing as he ran off.

Great… just great. He turned and began to run his laps with the rest of the group. Haruichi moved in next to him "hey, so how'd things go with Miyuki?" he asked softly.

Eijun looked at him "I mean it went well at first, but this morning it was kind of weird… like Miyuki was trying hard to hold something in" he explained. Haruichi remained silent for a moment before speaking "hmmm… maybe he just doesn't know how to approach your new relationship? He doesn't seem like the type to have that much experience with dating a guy" he said.

Eijun looked at him, maybe that was it? He shook his head "maybe, but I can't help but think its more than that. You should have seen the look in his eyes, there was so much sadness in them… even I was caught off guard" he admitted.

Again Haruichi remained silent before speaking "just give him time, he might just need to sort out his thoughts" he said.

Eijun sighed again "yeah I guess you're right" he said, before they concentrated on practice.

Only time would tell after all.

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter!**

 **I will try to update as fast as I can, but again school sometimes takes over. I tried to make this a little more light-hearted and fluffy for you guys haha.**

 **Have a great week!**

 **~Spazzticpanda**


	8. Conversations, and Nighttime Drinks

**Note: The words that are in italic represent what is occurring in Miyuki's dream**

Miyuki really didn't know how to feel after the boy had left in a rush to get ready for practice. He had woken up in a bit of a fog, and the way Eijun had woken him up had really surprised him. He sighed, his thoughts drifting towards his nightmare. He had the same nightmare as before, the one where his Eijun had accused him of murder, and again Miyuki tried to deny it at first. Then it ended with the scene shifting, but this time it was different.

 _He was in some sort of white space, simply drifting for a while. That is until a figure was suddenly in front of him. He was a bit startled by the sudden arrival of the person, but even more so when he realized it was Eijun._

 _However, it wasn't his Eijun, but the younger one from their school days. He had his arms crossed and his eyes seemed to be in pain. Miyuki moved forwards to try and comfort him, but the boy stepped away._

 _Confusion spread across his face "Eijun-" he was silenced by the younger boy shaking his head._

 _Miyuki waited as the boy spoke "how long where you going to pretend to love me?" he questioned._

 _Miyuki blinked, "what do you mean Bakamura, I've always loved you... we just went over that didn't we?" he asked, laughing awkwardly as he took another step forwards._

 _Again, the golden-eyed boy took a step back to retreat from him._

 _Miyuki stopped, a bit hurt "don't lie to me, I know your secret… I know Miyuki" the boy spoke again, a bit more angrily this time around._

 _Miyuki didn't understand, what was he talking about? Was he referring to the fact that he was indeed from the past? Miyuki looked at him seriously now "so what if you know my secret, you should know that I love you regardless" he said._

 _Sawamura laughed a bit darkly, "really? Cause last time I checked I wasn't YOUR Eijun, I'm not the man you're trying so hard to somehow save from death" he snapped._

 _Miyuki froze at this, taking in what the boy had just said. He grew silent for a few minutes, before the other boy broke the silence "I knew it" he spat._

 _Miyuki looked up at him "knew what? Eijun look I love you just as much as the Eijun from my time… you're the same person-" he was interrupted._

 _Eijun clenched his fists "but we're NOT the same person! Don't you get it! I'm just the replacement for the Eijun you lost, I'm not the man that you fell in love with isn't that right!" he shouted._

 _The look on his suns face devastated Miyuki, he looked so… so broken. It shattered Miyuki's heart, that expression didn't fit the young energetic boy. He was supposed to smile, and be loud… happy. Not… this._

 _Miyuki shook his head "What made you get the stupid thought in your head? Are you a moron? Whether you're from my time or the past, you will always be the person I fell in love with" he said, trying to explain to the boy._

 _Eijun glared at him "is that why you killed him?" he asked softly._

 _Mikyui tensed at this accusation._

 _Eijun eyes were so emotionless, it was like he was talking to a stranger "I know you killed him, the other me… your Eijun, so what because you mourned for the life you stole away you think you can just go back and use me as a pawn? Use me as a replacement for the man you killed?" he shouted._

 _Miyuki took a step forward "That's not true! You were never a pawn!" he said, moving forward towards the boy._

 _Eijun continued to move back "Don't get near me you Monster! I'm not going to be your replacement!" he shouted, a bit more anger flaring in his voice._

 _Miykui moved a bit faster "don't… please don't leave! I'm telling you, you were never a replacement, listen to me Eijun!"_

 _However, as Miyuki neared to boy, Eijun stopped and lunged at him._

 _Shocked, Miyuki was toppled over as the boy pinned him down. He looked at him, as the boys hands wrapped around his neck._

 _Was Eijun strangling him? Miyuki didn't try to struggle, he simply let the boy do as he wished "Stop making me feel this pain, this anguish! Just disappear already!" the boy shouted, squeezing harder._

 _Miyuki gasped, feeling his oxygen supply dwindle from the boy cutting off his access to the air around him. His eyes watered, a gagging sound coming out of his mouth._

 _Eijun hovered over him, tears slipping from his eyes "finally, finally I can end this game you keep forcing me to play" he whispered._

 _Miyuki's eyes began to glaze over, as his consciousness faded into darkness. Was he going to die? Was this really going to be the end of him? He couldn't see anymore, and he didn't think he could feel anymore._

 _The background faded to black, and everything seemed to end._

His eyes snapped open, and he was surprised to see Eijun hovering over him. An instinct, he immediately flipped them over before realizing the other boy's lips were on his own.

Seeing this made him relax his tense muscles, and their lips separated due to the need for air. Miyuki was practically gulfing down the air into his lungs, panting heavily.

Miyuki was a bit disoriented, he was still trying to wrap around his head what had just happened.

They both gasped for breath, Miyuki blinking at him "what the… hell?" he asked, out of breath. Eijun looked at him, his chest heaving up and down quickly "that's… my line" he said, sighing in relief.

Miyuki studied him, and noticed how pale Eijun looked at the moment. He could even see the hint of worry and concern laced in those sun kissed eyes.

It was obvious to see that Eijun was indeed not strangling him, and that whatever it was that he saw wasn't real.

However, just as he noticed the worry in his eyes Miyuki thought Eijun could see his sadness. He quickly masked it, hoping the boy would think he had just been seeing things.

Though by Eijun's next actions that didn't seem to be the case.

Eijun looked at him, his hand reaching up towards his face. He rubbed his thumb against Miyuki's cheek lightly "you ok? It seemed like you were having a pretty bad nightmare" he said, concerned laced in his voice.

Miyuki closed his eyes, "I wouldn't call it a nightmare… I mean I did wake up to you kissing me" he cooed playfully.

How could he tell the boy that it was a nightmare? He'd ask all these questions and try to get behind what caused it. If Eijun knew it was because of him, he'd be devastated, after all he didn't know anything of the situation at all.

Eijun seemed to blushed at his comment, "t… that's not fair, it was the only way I could wake you up… and don't try to change the topic!" he whined.

Miyuki smirked "oh really? You sure you didn't just wanna kiss me? I mean I am irresistible after all" he teased. Good, maybe now he could try and change the subject.

Eijun glared at him "did not! This is serious, what where you dreaming about? I only picked up a few words here and there but… it sounded pretty dark and… well… mph!" he didn't finish.

Miyuki leaned down and kissed the boy softly, successfully shutting him up. Miyuki wanted to stop his mind from asking all these questions. More importantly, he didn't want the boy interrogating him either.

What better way than to distract him, by giving him some love? He smirked at the idea, simply kissing him over and over again.

No matter how much Eijun wanted to speak, Miyuki wouldn't give him the chance. Eventually though, they had to take longer breaks for air. Though Miyuki didn't have the luxury to be gentle with him, so he got a bit rough.

After that well, let's just say they were late to practice. After Eijun sprinted out of the room Miyuki leaned against his bedpost.

At least he dodged a bullet… for now anyways. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing "please… don't find out… uhh this is going to be hard" he muttered, before getting up and getting dressed.

When he left his room, he thought for sure that the brown haired boy would be out before him. That didn't seem to be the case.

That's when Kuramochi found him, and boy was he not pleased "Oi! What the fuck Miyuki, why are you two late?" he questioned, irritation in his voice.

Miyuki rubbed the back of his head lightly "well you know, this and that… and don't give me that you're the one who locked him out last night" he added, smirking a bit.

Kuramochi scowled "what the fuck is that supposed to mean… wait… why the fuck is your fair all messed up?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Miyuki just gave him another smirk "well you know, when your left alone with someone as handsome as me, what do you think happened?" he asked smugly.

Kuramochi scowled again "gross! I don't wanna know the details" he shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

Miyuki opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted as someone approached them.

Kuramochi scowled for the third time "you too? What the hell, why is your hair all messed up?" he questioned, his hands on his hips.

Miyuki turned to see Eijun open his mouth to speak, but why would Miyuki let this chance to tease the boy go? So he spoke up "isn't it obvious? Boy wonder couldn't resist all this" he said, motioning towards himself.

Eijun's mouth dropped open, before he pointed towards Miyuki "did not! It's just bed head, why would I do anything with this damn four eyes?" he shouted, turning a bit red.

Miyuki laughed "isn't he adorable when he tries to deny everything?" he asked, an amused chuckle escaping his lips. Oh man, he loved messing with his cute little pitcher.

Eijun gritted his teeth "I am NOT adorable!" he shouted, irritated.

Before Miyuki could even respond though, Kuramochi threw his hands up in the air "oh god just stop, this is disgusting go flirt after practice!" he grumbled.

Eijun seemed to sigh, as they ran off towards the coach that had been calling them over.

However, Miyuki watched as Kuramochi ran back and whispered something to the boy before catching up with him.

Miyuki pursed his lips, and looked over that his friend. He was curious to hear what he had said to the boy, but he had more important matters to attend to.

Once they were at the coach's side, the coach turned and began to speak "next week is the Semi-final against Seiko. We need to prepare for it, so Miyuki I want you to get the pitchers fired up and ready for the match. I'm counting on you, make sure to go over their line-up as well as getting a good idea of the opponents overall data" he said.

Both of them nodded, before going off to their respective positions to start practice.

Miyuki was dreading the game, he literally already knew what his fate would be. It made him shiver, if there was one thing he knew it was that this injury couldn't be avoided.

He had already changed a few things that could change the future, so he'd better not change this major incident to make things worse.

So he concentrated on practice, and did what he could to get the pitchers ready.

Once morning practice was over, he went to his class. He was deep in thought, not really paying attention as he was looking out the window.

Besides he already knew all this information, he was technically from the future after all.

Once lunch came around, he was relieved to be able to stretch and eat his food. His eyes moved back towards the window, and his eyebrow rose.

He noticed the familiar brown hair of a certain boy, followed by two others. He smirked, knowing full well who the boy was with. He watched him as he seemed to be trying to argue some point, but was failing miserably.

He chuckled, before noticing Kuramochi making his way over "Oi!" he called, snagging a chair and twisting it around. He sat down in front of Miyuki's desk "what are you so happy about? Stop smiling like that it's creepy" he said, shuttering a bit.

Miyuki rolled his eyes "do you know how many girls I could kill with a smile like this?" he asked, smirking.

Again Kuramochi groaned "ew gross shut the fuck up, besides it's obvious who you like" he said.

Miyuki shrugged "is it now?" he asked.

Kuramochi nodded "I already had my little talk with bakamura, and I know what happened between the two of you… even if it is gross as fuck to hear the details" he said, crossing his arms.

Miyuki again shrugged "so what, you know we're dating what of it? Mad cause I found someone who actually loves me back?" he teased.

Kuramochi scoffed "for you information, I'm not jealous… even I have someone" he muttered under his breath.

Miyuki grinned at his "oh~ Really, Care to share? Oh! I could always ask Ryousuke about it" he said amused.

Kuramochi tensed at this, and scowled "don't you dare, com'mon man this isn't about me! This is about you so stop being annoying and stop avoiding the topic at hand" he said.

Miyuki feigned ignorance, "I'm shocked you'd think I was avoiding anything, I was just curious about your supposed love life… are you sure you didn't just make up this lover of yours?" he added, knowing full well who Kuramochi was seeing.

A tick mark appeared on Kuramochi's head, as he was about to raise his voice. However, it was drowned out by the sound of the bell that stated that lunch was now over.

Kuramochi threw his hands up into the air, "uh, whatever! Don't think this conversation is over" he muttered, kicking the chair irritated. He then placed the chair back before going to his own seat annoyed.

Miyuki just continued to chuckle, 'saved by the bell' he thought smugly.

Eventually classes ended, and evening practice started up. Miyuki called over the pitchers and told them to memorize the data presented to them.

As he handed out the papers, he handed the last one over to Ejiun. However, his hand lingered on the golden-eyed boys hand longer than usual.

Miyuki smirked at the embarrassed blush streaking the pitchers cheeks. He then released his hand, before telling them to go out and practice pitching.

As much as Miyuki wanted to catch Eijun's pitches, he had to work with Furuya since he was going to be starting in the next match.

He caught many pitches, and made sure to remind the boy to take care of his hands before turning to watch Eijun pitch.

No matter how many times he saw it, it was mesmerizing to watch. Eijun's wind-up was elegant and almost seemed like a dance of sorts. He really got him pumped up just by watching.

It was then that Eijun caught his gaze, and Miyuki of course smirked at this causing the boy to flush a bit pink.

However, to Miyuki's surprise Eijun gave him a big smile a glint shinning in his eyes. His heart skipped a few beats, and he just rolled his eyes in response as the boy pitched.

He was doing fairly well so far, which was a good thing.

It was then that practice ended, and they hit the showers before going to the dinning hall.

After that, they were to return to their own respective rooms. On his way to his room, he noticed someone at the vending machines.

Miyuki smiled a bit mischievously, as he walked softly behind the boy. He noticed the boy was still deciding on what he wanted to drink, so Miyuki helped him out.

He poked his finger forwards, pressing against one of the drink pictures present. He smirked as the boy turned and glared at him "what the heck four eyes!" he scowled, crossing his arms.

Miyuki chuckled, "what? It seemed like you were struggling to decide so I helped" he defended innocently.

Ejiun rolled his eyes "you just wanted a free drink! Give me back my strawberry milk!" he whined.

Miyuki laughed at this, he remembers how Eijun adored the strawberry flavored drink. It was always his favorite after all. Miyuki also knew all too well Eijun wasn't a fan of coffee it was the reason he picked it after all.

Miyuki bent down and swiped the drink, and cracked it open for taking a sip of it. Eijun then proceeded to pout at him, "really?" he asked, still frustrated.

Miyuki smirked, this could turn out interesting "what you don't like coffee right? So if you don't mind I'll drink it for you" he said amused.

Eijun huffed, reaching for the drink "I… I didn't say that! Who says I didn't want coffee? Maybe I wanted to try it!" he reasoned.

Miyuki smirked "oh really now? You wanted to try coffee did you. You sure, its really bitter!" he teased.

Eijun continued to reach for the can "I'm sure! It's better than letting you drink it all up, considering I bought it mph!" he didn't finish.

Miyuki, being the little devil he is, took a sip of the coffee and then pressed his lips towards the younger's.

He smiled against the younger's lips as he managed to gain access to the boys mouth with ease. He then slipped the coffee flavored drink into the others mouth, waiting for him to drink it.

Once he did, their lips came apart with a 'pop' sound. Eijun really did make the cutest face.

His eyes seemed to water, and some coffee had run down his chin. Miyuki took the chance, and leaned forwards to lick it off "so how was it… coffee I mean" he whispered.

Eijun shivered, clearly flustered "i… it was so damn bitter! Miyuki Kazuya you jerk, why'd you make me drink that" he whined once more.

Miyuki flashed another smile, "hey you're the one who wanted to try it remember?" he said, pointing to the small can in his hands.

Eijun, embarrassed, scowled "well… I… was just angry you stole my drink, I wasn't serious about drinking it!" he argued.

Miyuki laughed "right, look calm down I'll buy you a drink ok" he said, before sliding the money into the machine.

He then clicked on another icon, and another drink popped out. Before Eijun could respond, Miyuki threw the drink towards him before drinking the rest of his and tossing it into the trash.

He then waved "well then, need to get some sleep since someone kept me up last night" he said, as he walked towards his room.

Before he turned the corner though, he smirked as he heard Sawamura make a comment on how it was that Miyuki knew what his favorite drink was.

 **Thanks for all the favorites. I also decided to drop this chapter here a bit earlier than intended, since I have finals coming up, so enjoy!**

 **Also let me know if you guys want to see any special chapters (short stories that are outside of the main story). I'd love to see what ideas you guys come up with!**

 **See yea next time!**

 **~Spazzticpanda**


	9. Thoughts, Suspicions, and Heartbreak

More than a week went by after the incident at the vending machines. Eijun and Miyuki were dating and things seemed to go well for a while. However, something kept nagging at Eijun.

No matter how much he asked, no matter how many times he sprang a question about that night Miyuki just continued to dodge the question.

It was frustrating for the younger boy. He glared outside, ignoring the teachers lecture "stupid four-eyes… he's so slippery like an eel" he said under his breath.

All his thoughts would drift towards the troubled catcher, and even when he tried to push them away they'd sneak right back into his head.

He let out a visible groan, causing the teacher to look in his direction annoyed. Eijun gulped, sinking a bit back into his chair as he raised his book a little bit higher. Maybe if he did that the teacher would ignore him?

He thought it had worked, but the teacher simply called on him to work out a problem on the board. Eijun groaned again, 'stupid teachers and their stupid revenge!' he thought.

Once the bell rang, he was little bit relieved. He honestly didn't want to deal with the teacher anymore than he already had to.

As usual Haruichi walked over to him and greeted him "hi Eijun, rough day huh? It seemed like the teacher was picking on you the entire class period" he commented.

Eijun nodded "of course, he wanted revenge I swear!" he shouted, his arms flying up.

He heard a grumble and a barely audible "yes" from behind him. He turned and sighed as he noticed Furuya nodding off again.

Haruichi looked over at the boy a bit fondly, a little glint in his eyes "Furuya its lunch time, you need to make sure you eat so you can get ready for the game that's coming up" he said softly, as he tapped the boys shoulder lightly.

Furuya grumbled, before sitting up and nodding "right" he added, getting up to move over next to Haruichi.

It was a nice lunch, that is until he saw Kuramochi. He grimaced, as he heard the loud "HYHAHAHA" coming from the doorway.

Eijun laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head "Senpai! Why are you here?" he asked.

Kuramochi looked in his direction "HUH? Do I need a reason to be here punk? Come here you little trouble maker, I'll show you some respect!" he shouted as he lunged.

Eijun wasn't proud of the shriek that left his mouth as he was slammed to the ground. His arm was held tightly behind him as Kuramochi sat on his back, pressing him into the ground.

Eijun whined and looked towards Haruichi and Furuya "h… help!" he cried out, tapping the floor with his free hand.

Haruichi scratched his cheek guiltily as he looked away "sorry Eijun, but I don't think It'd be wise to help you at the moment" he said.

Furuya eyed him, wrapping his arm around Haruichi's waist as he brought the pink haired boy closed before nodding in agreement.

Eijun whined more "some friends you are- ow… OW! Give, I GIVE!" he called out, swearing kuramochi was going to break something.

Kuramochi laughed, before releasing the younger boy and getting up. He watched as the golden-eyed boy flopped onto the ground in pain "oww…" he muttered, rubbing his arm softly.

Kuramochi laughed more and crossed his arms about to say something when he noticed something outside. By the look on his face, it seemed like it was interesting "oh~" he chimed, forgetting Eijun momentarily.

Curious, he too stood up and walked next to Kuramochi as he followed his gaze.

He heard Kuramochi whistle, before looking towards Eijun "Seems like Miyuki is getting confessed to" he said.

Eijun froze, and moved towards the window, his eyes moving down to see the boy and the girl below them. Eijun's breath hitched, and his eyes never left his lovers form.

He watched as the girl pressed something into Miyuki's hands, and Eijun then tilted his head to the side as Miyuki began speaking to her. What he was saying, Eijun didn't know. What he did know was that the girl was obviously blushing.

It seemed that after she finished, Miyuki said something to her and she waved him off. Whatever she said next seemed to make Miyuki flinch a bit. Though not many people would have caught it, the only reason Eijun did was because he had been watching the other boy very closely lately.

The thought made him blush, but he shook his head as he watched the girl leave. Eijun then moved his eyes towards Miyuki, as he stared at whatever she had given him and watched as he rubbed the back of his head.

After that though, he was surprised to see that Miyuki had looked up towards his classroom.

Whether or not Miyuki had actually known Eijun had been watching or not the boy seemed to smirk before blowing him a kiss.

Eijun's face flushed red as he heard a scowl next to him "fuck man, that's gross! Go flirt somewhere else!" Kuramochi said, before rolling his eyes.

However, contrary to what Kuramochi, Haruichi, and Furuya knew the other girls in his class hadn't caught on to the fact that Miyuki and Eijun were dating.

He sighed as he heard the squeals of the girls in his class as they waved towards Miyuki.

Miyuki smirked, winking at Eijun once more before walking away. Eijun groaned, as Kuramochi elbowed his side "don't act so love-sick, seriously you should get a room" he muttered under his breath.

Eijun sighed, as lunch went on. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Miyuki during lunch, but he'd be sure to speak with him the next time he found an opening.

After school finished, practice started up. The game was right around the corner, and now everyone was working hard to prepare.

Eijun strolled onto the field, and looked over to his left. He noticed that the coach was talking to Miyuki again, which wasn't anything new.

However, Eijun just couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. Something even the coach didn't know. Miyuki just had this odd aura about him. It was like he was dreading something, but decided that whatever it was he was dreading about he was going to keep to himself.

It made Eijun livid sometimes, especially when that tanuki evaded all his questions like a master. How was he even doing that?!

A sigh escaped his lips as Haurichi and Furuya came into view. His friends looked towards him as he arrived.

Haruichi tipped his head to the side softly "everything ok? You look really worried about something… you have that scrunched brow again" he added.

Eijun sighed "is it that obvious?" he asked aloud.

Haruichi rubbed the back of his neck "a bit" he said, Furuya nodding as well.

Haruichi gave Furuya a look, "its about Miyuki again isn't it? Did something happen between the two of you again? I've noticed that sometimes you guys look really tense" he said.

Eijun blinked as he stared at his friend, earning him an embarrassed blush from the pink haired boy "I mean, you don't have to talk about it… but from what you said last time I'm a bit concerned is all" he clarified quickly.

Eijun waved him off "no, no it's fine Haruichi" he said.

Eijun ran a hand through his hair softly "you're are right, there are times where I finally feel like I'm getting closer to him… only to find out that I'm still so far away from him. I want to help him, and it's as clear as day to me that something has been bugging him. Lately more so, it's like he's wary of something… call me crazy but I just get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen" he said, shivering a bit.

It was odd, how the catcher was asking Ono to do extra practice with him. Miyuki even went so far as to make him catch his pitches stating that Miyuki wanted to see his pitch from a side view.

Everything screamed something was wrong, that something terrible was going to happen. He shivered at the thought.

Haruichi brought him back to reality, as Miyuki began practice. It was like any other practice, they warmed up and practiced their specific areas. However, again Miyuki insisted on focusing on Ono.

Eijun eyed him carefully as Miyuki instructed him, it was oddly… strange. He just couldn't get over the fact Miyuki was HELPING someone else in the same position. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Miyuki was injured or something.

Ejiun froze, injured? Was Miyuki injured? Was he hiding an injury?! Panic swelled inside him. He connected the dots, one by one. It would make sense if he was injured. He would need Ono to play in the game for him if…

He gasped at the realization he made.

Kuramochi elbowed him hard, causing him to wince as he looked up. Kuramochi motioned with his head to pay attention.

Confused, Ejiun looked up and noticed that Miyuki was doing a sort of speech at the end of practice so he listened to the last bit since he missed most of the beginning part.

He pursed his lips as Miyuki finished up talking "… be prepared for the game against Seiko. It won't be an easy match if we slack off, so work hard… and when I say work hard I don't mean to work yourself to death… right Eijun?" Miyuki said, smirking gleefully.

Eijun glared at him "I… I know that you damn four-eyes!" he shouted.

Miyuki chuckled, and Kuramochi rolled his eyes "shut up, get a room you two!" he snapped.

Everyone laughed at Eijun's antics, before Miyuki spoke up "On a more serious note, this is the Semi-final game. We've worked hard to get here, and we're not about to just give it up you hear? We're going to win. Make sure you study up on the opponent, the game is this weekend go it? Dismissed" he said.

With that, practice ended and the team headed towards the locker room. Once changed, the team hit the showers and Eijun watch Miyuki intently.

 _'An injury, where would he try to hide an injury'_ Eijun thought, staring at the catcher. Most of the other members had left the showers and headed to dinner.

Eijun, however, had different ideas. He'd get to the bottom of this; there was no way he'd let that tanuki get away with an injury if he had one.

His eyes were glued to the older male, as he walked by. He tried to pay close attention to him, his eyes moving towards Miyuki's back.

His eyes moved across his wide back, before landing on his arms. The muscles were apparent there, and from what Eijun could see Miyuki hadn't made any strained movements with his arms so far.

So that meant that his arms were ok, as well as his back. He moved on, his eyes watching as Miyuki turned his chest now facing him.

He was so concentrated on checking Miyuki out that the younger boy hadn't noticed Miyuki was in front of him, and was now moving towards him.

He squinted his eyes as he watched the older boys body movements. He hadn't noticed before, but Miyuki was very well toned. He blushed at the thought, and continued to stare.

It wasn't until he heard a laugh, and felt someone flick his forehead. He scowled, smacking the hand away before placing a hand on the place he was flicked at.

He glared upwards at the perpetrator "what the hel-" he stopped, blinking as his eyes met with a smirk.

He closed his mouth, blinking some more before a voice made him flush red "I know I'm hot, but you don't have to try and melt me with your intense stares, if you wanted a look you could have just asked… I mean we are dating bakamura" Miyuki said.

Ejiun stood up, embarrassed "I… I was NOT trying to check you out Miyuki Kazuya! I was simply… looking for something wrong" he said, stating the last part a bit more seriously.

Miyuki raised a brow at this, looking surprised by Eijun's words. He placed a hand on his hip, and slammed the other against the wall next to Eijun's head "oh? Care to share why you were looking at my body for something wrong? You sure you weren't just sneaking a peak at my toned body?" he asked again, leaning in.

Eijun gulped, watching as Miyuki's face moved closer to his. Eijun's heart skipped a beat and he flushed red again _'t… to close!'_ he thought sheepishly.

The older boy seemed to be waiting for his response "I… just noticed you were acting weird so I though maybe you were hiding something, like an injury maybe?" He asked weakly, laughing a bit awkwardly.

Miyuki smiled mischievously "Really? I'm not sure if I should feel happy you care or alarmed at how you came up with such a ridiculous conclusion" he said softly, his eyes glinting a bit.

Eijun caught his breath, flustered "I… I shouldn't have wasted my time! You're just too stubborn and evil to get injured" he said, puffing his cheeks a bit.

Miyuki smirked again "by all means if you wanna check go right ahead, not that I mind" he said, as he moved his hand from his hip over towards Eijun's hand.

Miyuki then grabbed it, and placed it on his chest "feel anything unusual?" he asked, moving forwards.

Ejiun looked at him sheepishly, as his hand pressed against the others warm skin. He looked intently at the spot his hand now rested, and blushed a bit as he felt the faint heartbeat.

It was calming, feeling each thump of his lovers heart beneath the tips of his fingers. He continued to stare at the same spot, before something lifted his chin.

His eyes moved upwards, as they met another pair looking at him fondly "I thought you were looking for an injury? You're overtly focused on my chest, does my heartbeat feel off to you… then again your heart is beating pretty abnormally too, I know I'm a heart snatcher but I think I snatched yours a little greedily" he whispered against his cheek.

Eijun again flushed red, before realizing that Miyuki's hand was now pressed against his own chest. How embarrassing!

He moved to shove the other away, but Miyuki pressed his back against the wall and moved in forwards.

Miyuki's lips pressed against his, an arm encircling his waist. Eijun wanted to punch the moron, but… he had wanted this closeness for a while now. Lately they didn't have much time together as it was.

He melted into the kiss, his hands wandering around the elder's body. If Miyuki was going to take advantage of the situation, then so was Eijun.

His hands moved from the older boys chest towards his sides, feeling for anything that might be wrong.

He felt Miyuki's lips curl into a smile as his kissed him again. When their lips broke apart, Miyuki moved downwards towards the younger's neck, before kissing it.

Eijun made a strangled gasped a bit surprised, his eyes moving down towards Miyuki. His searching hands stopped, and gripped the other males shoulders for support "w… what are you doing" he gasped a bit surprised as he moved towards his shoulder.

Miyuki gave a husky laugh "checking you out for injuries" he replied, smirking.

Eijun scowled, "I'm not injured! I'm supposed to be checking YOU over for injures, it's not supposed to be the other way around!" he shouted, before groaning a bit as lips pressed sweetly against his collarbone.

Miyuki looked up, as he made a small trail of kisses upwards. He paused, his lips pressed very softly against Eijun's before he spoke "doesn't mean I can't check you, you like to hide things too… besides I'm just worried" he teased him, before kissing him deeply.

Eijun kissed him back, despite the urge to bark back at him. He may have felt frustrated, but that didn't mean what they were doing wasn't something he too craved for.

Their lips separated, saliva dripping down Eijuns chin. Miyuki then continued to move downwards, his lips gracing each and every part of his skin.

Eijun panted softly, trying to hold in his voice as the other boy worked his magic.

His nails dug into Miyuki's skin, as he tried to hold himself up. This was a lot more intimate than what they had done before.

Miyuki returned upwards, before peeling Eijun's hands off his back. One by one, Miyuki's lips brushed against his fingertips and kissed his palms "you seem perfectly healthy, from what I can tell. There's not one part of you that isn't enjoying my little 'examination' of you" he said smirking delightfully.

Eijun blushed, and looked down embarrassed "y… you tanuki" he muttered weakly. He couldn't deny he was enjoying this way more than he wanted to. However, that smug look on Miyuki's face riled him up.

Miyuki smiled against his lips once more, before running a hand through the younger boys hair "you know you love this tanuki though" he cooed, before kissing him again.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he did love his tanuki very much.

They continued to kiss, before a voice called out "Oy! Miyuki, Sawamura you morons still in here?".

Eijun tensed, and his eyes snapped towards the door.

Miyuki, however, seemed to ignore it and continued to kiss him.

Eijun hissed a bit "somebody's... here… stop… moron!" Eijun tried to say in between kissed.

The voice grew louder "seriously, if I walk in there and you two are making out I'm going to be pissed" the voice shouted louder.

It was clear to Eijun now that the voice was Kuramochi's. That made Eijun anxious and more alert now.

Miyuki seemed to be enjoying Eijun's panic, because he definitely didn't stop.

Eijun could hear the footsteps coming towards the door, and in a last ditch effort shoved Miyuki forwards and off him in an attempt to escape him.

However, in the process he seemed to stumble and fall with Miyuki. Miyuki cursed, and Eijun closed his eyes tightly waiting for the moment his head slammed into the ground.

He waited….

Waited….

Waited…

Nothing.

All he felt was a splash of water, and a grunt from underneath him.

He blinked, and looked up to see Miyuki wincing a bit. There was also the loud slam of the door against the wall as someone raced in "hey what was that loud noise, what happened are you guys… Oy… what the fuck is this shit?" he asked, his face dark.

Eijun's eyes slowly moved from Kuramochi and back to Miyuki, and he blinked as he noticed his body was pressed up against Miyuki's. His face was resting in the crook of the elder boys neck, and his arms were safely at his sides.

He felt no pain at the moment, just the warm feeling of the water surrounding them and the body heat of the man beneath him.

He was still processing the whole thing when Miyuki spoke up "what, not my fault you walked in on us… you should know me by now, and I can't help it if bakamura is a klutz" he said innocently.

Kuramochi scowled "fucking gross! Stop fucking around and hurry up, everyone's wondering where you two idiots are" he said, before turning.

Before Kuramochi left though, he stopped and looked at Eijun "Don't think I'm finished with you, there will be hell to pay" he said, a look of death on his face.

Eijun nodded, gulping. Dead. He was so dead when he got back to their room.

A cough brought back his attention "so, you planning to straddle me all night… not that I don't mind, I'm perfectly content continuing where we left off" he said a bit mischievously.

Eijun whipped his head around and pressed his hands against Miyuki's chest so he could sit up.

As it turns out, they had stumbled into the bath and Miyuki was now under him. The elder boy had prevented Eijun from falling into the bath and injuring himself.

He looked at him sheepishly, embarrassed. Thank god they had towels on around their waist, other wise this would have be a lot harder to deal with.

He stood up off Miyuki, and helped him up "um… you didn't you know… get hurt did you, you know when you uh… took the brunt of the fall" he asked.

Miyuki raised a brow "oh? Worried again I see, well it did hurt you know… but I got to see that cute face of yours as a result so it wasn't all that bad" he said playfully.

Eijun threw his hands into the air "uh! Why do I even bother, of course you're perfectly fine! You're always fine, me and my stupid… ugh" he said, turning away from the male.

With that Eijun stalked towards the changing room, but he could have sworn he saw hesitation and worry in Miyuki's eyes for a split second before he made his way past the door.

He sighed, even though Miyuki was acting like his jerk self like usual, Eijun still felt something was off.

He shook his head, he was probably just imagining things right? No way that four-eyed bastered would be hurt right?

He ran a hand through his hair and decided to ignore the feeling for now, and once he changed left to go to dinner.

The rest of the night was calm for the most part, except the fact hat Kuramochi ambushed him and practically jumped him.

Let's just say it was an… interesting night.

The next few days flashed by and the night of the game was upon them.

Eijun dismissed the idea of Miyuki being injured altogether after watching him practice, and he accepted the fact that Miyuki was just trying to get Ono more comfortable with Eijun's pitches.

That's what he thought; he thought Miyuki was just being a good captain.

He thought wrong.

It was game day, everyone was ready, and we were going to win.

Why hadn't he noticed sooner? Why hadn't Eijun noticed how tense Miyuki was?

He should have noticed, but how could he have known that during the game the other team would do something so reckless.

How could he have known that in an attempt to score a run, Tsune would run full force to the home plate where Miyuki stood waiting for him.

How could any of them know that the runner wasn't going to slow down and instead slam into Miyuki instead?

Eijun had a look of horror on his face as he watched. His heart ached, and he shouted Miyuki's name loudly with concern.

What was worse was that Eijun could see the determination, but fear in Miyuki's eyes.

It was like Miyuki knew this was going to happen, that he was trying so hard to run from what was inevitably going to happen to him.

Despite the fear, his determination was clear and even after the forceful collision Miyuki stood his ground not allowing the runner to score.

When the runner was called out, Eijun wanted to bolt out to the field and check on Miyuki.

There was no way he was getting out of that without an injury, even Eijun was sure that Miyuki had pushed himself too hard.

However, to his and everyone else's surprise Miyuki waved it off as if it was nothing.

Eijun was suspicious, but Miyuki could never get hurt right? He was strong like that, he never let anything stop him right?

Eijun wanted to believe in the false sense of hope; he wanted to feel that false sense of security that Miyuki was fine, that nothing was wrong.

The game continued on, and due to Eijun wanting to believe everything was alright he dismissed all the signs that in fact nothing was alright.

He ignored that Miyuki started showing signs of discomfort; he ignored the catchers heavy breathing and excessive sweating.

Worst of all, he didn't even notice the wince Miyuki made when he took off his gear.

Hell it seemed like a majority of the team hadn't noticed it.

Regardless of the fact that Miyuki had been injured, he continued to play and gave the team its victory with a home-run at the end.

Eijun honestly believed that everything was well in the world, that if Miyuki could continue playing and he could score a home-run he was fine.

Why hadn't he noticed? Why?!

He clenched his fist tightly, why did he have to find out that Miyuki was indeed injured… that Miyuki was indeed suffering from a conversation he had overheard?

Why did he have to find out from someone else? Why in fact, did Miyuki tell Kuramochi before him?

Tears trickled down his cheek, why hadn't Miyuki trusted him? Why didn't he tell him he was hurt? Why?!

He slammed his fist against the wall, was Eijun not close enough to him yet? Why couldn't he tell him?

Does that mean that Miyuki trusted Kuramochi more than Eijun? Did Miyuki tell Kuramochi everything that worried him, when Eijun had begged to know and got nothing?

He heard a voice call his name, but he ignored it.

He turned and ran, angry.

Miyuki didn't tell him, because Miyuki didn't trust him like Eijun trusted him... because Miyuki didn't love him like Eijun loved him.

At that one earth shattering thought, Eijun took off in a sprint and ran.

He cared little where his feet took him, he cared little if Miyuki ran after him. He wanted to run, he wanted to clear his head, and he wanted to get away from everything right now.

He was so distorted from the world he hadn't noticed the truck barreling towards him.

He didn't notice that he was right in the way of its trail, and he didn't know he was unable to avoid it.

All he did notice was the feel of something tugging him sideways, the way the world seemed to slow, and the one single voice that rang out louder than the truck horn:

"EIJUN!"

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried to make it longer for you guys since you've all been so patient with me. As a little bonus, I added a mini chapter 10 for you guys.**

 **Anyways stay safe, and see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~SpazzticPanda**


	10. Mistakes, Reality, and Devastation

It was like Kazuya was dreaming, like he was seeing a nightmare. The only problem?

. … It was real.

One minute Kuramochi cornered him and demanded that he tell him what was wrong.

One minute he was spilling the details of his injury and was getting a lecture.

Then the next thing he knew he heard someone stumble from behind the corner and break into a sprint. Kazuya instantly knew whom it was that was running away. Eijun.

How long the boy had been standing there, Miyuki didn't know. All he knew was that this looked awfully familiar, and he didn't like the feeling he was getting.

So despite Kuramochi's protest, Kazuya was sprinting after the boy like a mad man. If this was what he thought it was, then god help him.

No… no no no!

How could this be happening again? He was supposed to stop it this time. He was supposed to change this from happening! So why was it happening so much earlier?!

What had he done to make Eijun run off like that? What could he have possibly done? Kazuya didn't understand, however, he didn't have the luxury of debating the reason why.

He gritted his teeth, ignoring the intense pain he was feeling from his injury. He could see Eijun now, and he tried calling out his name desperately.

No response.

Miyuki was now very close, and he tried to bring the boy back to his senses. It was clear he was running without thinking about where he was going.

However, try as he might the block-head didn't hear anything he was saying.

That's when the truck came, storming towards Eijun's path.

Fear gripped his heart, and the image of Eijun getting rammed by the truck and dying surfaced in his mind.

No, not again. Please not again!

Kazuya then remembered the man in black, his words ringing inside his head:

 _"Are you prepared to go through with it?"_

 _"Are you willing to try, even if the rate of success is less than 1%?"_

 _"Even at the cost of your own life?"_

The words _'at the cost of your own life'_ struck his heart. He would do anything, he didn't mind giving up this life of his for Eijun's survival.

The truck was getting closer now, and it was clear now that at this rate Eijun would get hit by that on coming truck.

Again the words rang clear in his mind.

 _"Even at the cost of your own life?"_

Determination filled his eyes, he could do it. No he would do it. He could save Eijun this time, he was close enough to get him out of the way.

He sprinted forwards in a last ditch effort "EIJUN!" he shouted loudly.

It was then that Miyuki managed to grab the boy's arm and yank him out of the way.

His eyes never left the other boy, and once he knew that Eijun was safely out of the way he smiled.

He was safe. Miyuki had done it, he had saved him. Eijun wasn't going to die.

That single thought was all Kazuya had before he felt intense pain.

That was the last thing he could even register, before everything went dark.

How much time went by after that, Kazuya didn't know.

He felt heavy, and couldn't move his body, he couldn't feel, and he couldn't see anything. It was like he was completely surrounded by darkness.

That's when a voice stirred his consciousness.

"I see you saved him, however, you did so at the expense of your own life".

Miyuki wanted to respond, but nothing came out of his mouth. That and he was tired, so tired.

His initial thought was that yes he was dead. However, the voice continued to speak.

"You may have saved the one you desired to save, but I do wonder… did you really change both of your fates? Miyuki Kazuya, your one chance has now passed and this is your new reality. I do wonder though, is this what you originally wanted?" the voice asked.

The man's question caught Miyuki off guard, and it did make him wonder… was this really what he wanted to change? Did he really want this outcome?

Kazuyak didn't mind sacrificing himself for the man that he loved, so why did he feel so much pain in his heart?

The mysterious man before him seemed to understand the sudden conflict and confusion he felt.

"You my have prevented your lovers death by giving up yours… however, nothing has really changed. The only thing different this time around are the positions you two now hold… As unfortunate as it sounds your fate has remained the same, only this time your positions have been swapped" he explained sadly.

Kazuya felt his chest tighten, no… what had he done? He hadn't meant for it to be like this, he just wanted to save him. He didn't want him to feel the pain that he once experienced.

With a flick of a wrist, the mysterious man showed Kazuya an image.

It seemed like he was in a hospital room, and it was clear that the boy laying weakly in the hospital bed was none other than himself. Boy did he look deathly pale, he didn't want to even imagine what damage he had received from the accident.

His eyes moved to the figure next to him, it was a boy… the very boy that he had saved earlier…

Eijun.

Eijun's eyes were puffy and red, and tears were still spilling from his eyes. He could barely hear the words the younger boy was speaking "I'm sorry… so… so sorry… I… please wake up… please I can't… I can't lose you, please… I'm so sorry, it's all my fault… my fault... I killed you..." the boy chanted over and over again.

He wanted to cry, this isn't what he wanted. He wanted the boy to smile, to be happy. Not…. Not this.

As he took a closer look, he noticed that Eijun's shirt was stained red with blood. Most likely his blood.

Again it broke Kazuya's heart to see Eijun like that.

A voice range out "this is the current situation, you're not dead yet but… given time you will die. Even I can see that you will not survive, that you will not open your eyes again" he said.

Kazuya expected as much, there was no way he was getting out of this. That truck has hit him hard, it was a miracle in its own right that he was even still breathing right now.

Kazuya continued to watch as the boy cried and cried by his side. He watched as the boy gripped his hand, never letting go. He watched as he begged him to wake up, begged him to stay with him.

Kazuya closed his eyes, as he willed himself to wake up. He tried and tried and tried.

Nothing.

He had to wake up, he had to move, he had to move damn it! He struggled, trying his best to move and tell Eijun he was fine… but he wasn't. He wasn't fine, and history was repeating itself.

This time it was Eijun who was going to suffer, he couldn't allow that. He just couldn't.

However, before he even had a chance to argue or protest the mysterious voice came back.

"There is nothing you can do now Miyuki Kazuya, your fate is sealed and you do not have anymore chances. I am sorry… now sleep you have done all that you can. Rest, and sleep" the voice said soothingly.

He didn't want to, he wanted to stay awake. He wanted to wake up, but the voice felt so… compelling, familiar in a way. He found himself obeying that voice. He was out of chances, out of lives. It was game over, and Kazuya had lost.

His eyes closed shut, his mind and body now completely silent.

He was tired, so tired.

And so he slept… for all eternity.

 **Hope you guys liked that extra little chapter! I promise this isn't the last chapter, there is more! I will hopefully have the next chapter updated some time between late July and August. I know this one was a little dark... ok really dark, but just bare with me and you won't regret it!**

 **Until next time, stay safe and see you next chapter!**

 **~SpazzticPanda**


	11. When one door closes, another one opens

His vision was black, and his hearing was muddled. His shoulder ached a bit, and his head hurt.

Eventually, given some time, Eijun's eyes fluttered open slowly as a groan escaped his lips.

A sudden light invaded his eyes, causing him to flinch. His eyes took a bit more time to adjust, as color soon flooded in.

He winced as he sat up, holding his head gingerly. Where was he… what had be been doing? He felt very light headed and dizzy.

The questions that filled his head were soon answered, as his eyes met with a truck that had skidded to the side of the road. After that his eyes landed on a single person.

The person wasn't moving, and they were surrounded by something red. Eijun's mind slowly began to work again, and everything came back to him.

He stared at the person, fear invading his heart rapidly. He shook his head, as he noticed the very familiar brown hair and hat the catcher had been wearing "no…" he whispered, his eyes never leaving the unmoving figure.

Quickly, he stumbled over as tears stung his eyes. A man had tried to stop him, but he shoved him away muttering "I know him!" over and over again.

Once he got closer, there was no doubt in his mind of who the person on the floor was.

Miyuki.

A strangled cry left his throat, as he dove forwards towards his lover. How had this happened?!

He was in complete shock. Why was he covered in blood… why was there so much blood?!

He shook his head as he desperately hugged the body towards him "Miyuki, Miyuki Kazuya wake up!" he chocked.

No response.

He was crying harder now "come on this isn't funny, get up!" he said again, a bit more angrily.

There was no way he was gone right? He was breathing, he was definitely ok. He was just resting; yes he was just tired that had to be it.

If that was the case then why did he feel this devastation, this dread in his chest? He chocked a bit, "don't leave me damn it, I can't apologize if you don't wake up right now" he shouted.

That's when blue and red colors blurred together, the siren's loud shriek echoing in his ears.

He clutched Miyuki closer, burying his face in the nape of Miyuki's neck. He tried to stop the bleeding, he really did.

He was so hysterical that he refused to let go, even when the paramedics tried to get him away from the older boy.

Eijun would simply shake his head, and tell them to leave.

It was to the point they had to sedate him to get him to let go. Eijun cried out one last time, before darkness swallowed him.

The next time he woke up, he was staring at a blank ceiling. A soft beeping sound could be heard, as he moved his head to the side. He noticed another person in the room, his roommate in fact.

Eijun looked at him, confused. Had everything been a dream? Had he imagined Miyuki bloodied and cold?

He needed to know "did I… get hit?" he questioned.

Kuramochi looked up, his arms crossed "you hit your head against the pavement a bit when you were pulled aside. Nothing too serious, just a minor concussion" he explained.

Ejiun tensed "what do you mean… pulled aside?" he asked.

Kuramochi had a dark look on his face "Eijun listen when you ran off you weren't looking where you were going… by the time you may have realized what was going to happen it was too late… in order to prevent you from getting hit straight on it was Miyuki who yanked you out of the way… at his own expense" he answered.

His blood froze "no…" he muttered, tears already threatening to fall.

Kuramochi clenched his fist, his eyes looking at the ground.

Eijun let the tears fall "he took the hit for me… all that blood… it wasn't a dream it was real.. it… was… real…" he cried, his body shaking violently.

His fault, it was his fault "my fault… I did it… I… I caused him to… caused him to…" he couldn't finish as he cried loudly.

The pain he felt was so immense he thought he'd explode. How could he have allowed this to happen? How could he have been so stupid, so blind?

Kuramochi punched his arm, shutting him up momentarily "stop whining! No one blames you, and that truck ran a red light. I won't deny that if you had been paying attention you could have prevented all this, however, what's done is done. Besides Miyuki made the choice himself, you're not responsible for something he chose to do himself" he said, crossing his arms again.

Eijun continued to cry, not really believing a word he said. The others may not have blamed him, but Eijun knew it was one hundred percent his fault. He should have been the one who had gotten hit, not Miyuki.

Kuramochi stood up slowly, glancing at him.

Eijun had to know, had to know Miyuki's condition "how… did he you know… is he alive?" he asked weakly.

His heart hammered wildly in his chest as he waited for an answer.

Kuramochi clenched his fists again "he took a hard hit Sawamura, he lost a lot of blood too. Right now he's on life support and is in a coma, honestly it's a miracle that he's even still alive right now. However… they don't know when he'll wake up, or even if he will… it's only a matter of time before he's gone, I'm sorry Sawamura but… it doesn't look good" he whispered.

It was only then did he notice the small tears that ran down his friends cheek, he as crying. Kuramochi was actually crying. Kuramochi never cried…. If he was crying then he must have been telling the truth.

Eijun was too shocked to say anything else, as Kuramochi excused himself from the room. He was most likely going to visit Miyuki.

Eijun continued to stare lifelessly at the wall. Miyuki had saved him. How the hell could Eijun have ever thought the older boy hadn't loved him like he had?

It was painfully clear that Eijun had not trusted Miyuki as much as Miyuki trusted him, and it was clear Eijun knew nothing.

Eijun was the fool, he was the one who had drove Kazuya to sacrifice himself to save Eijun.

Eijun cried for hours before the doctor came in and checked him over. Not that Eijun cared; the only thing that seemed to get a response from the boy was whenever Miyuki's name was mentioned.

So when the doctor said that if he was cleared to leave he could visit Miyuki he cooperated the best he could. He was later discharged, and headed straight towards his lover's room.

Once there, he stood in front of the door that read 'Miyuki Kazuya'.

His hand hovered over to doorknob, as he stared at it. Did he even have a right to see him? Did he have the right to even try and speak to him?

Just then, the door swung open and Kuramochi stood before him with an annoyed look "If you're going to come it, just walk in damn it" he snapped, before walking past him and kicking him inside.

Eijun yelped as he landed on his face. He looked up, rubbing his head painfully as Kuramochi stared at him "I've already said what I needed to say, so make sure you do the same moron" he said, before leaving.

The door closed slowly after that, leaving Eijun alone with Miyuki.

The boy gulped, as he stood up and looked at the unmoving form of his lover. The sight of his lover was not something he ever wished to see.

He was so… so broken. Everywhere he looked there were bandages and res spots. Miyuki must have felt so much pain when he got hit.

Eijun cried as he got up and walked over to Kazuya's side. He then sat down and looked at Miyuki's miserable form.

It was hazy, but Eijun did faintly remember that Miyuki had flashed him a smile before the truck rammed him.

Why had he smiled at him like that? It was like he was relieved that it was him instead of Eijun who had gotten hit.

Eijun glared at the floor "you idiot… you… you should have let me…" he didn't finish the thought.

If Kazuya were still here he'd probably punch him, and tell him to stop thinking that way.

Eijun laughed sorrowfully, as his hand weakly reached for Kazuya's. He then squeezed it tightly, as he looked up at his lover once more.

He cried harder, his eyes puffy from crying so much "I'm sorry… so… so sorry… I… please wake up… please I can't… I can't lose you, please… I'm so sorry, it's all my fault… my fault... I killed you..." he repeated over and over again.

If he had just paid attention, Kazuya would still be awake and healthy.

Eijun broke down completely at this point, yelling at Kazuya to wake up and stay with him. Telling him he was sorry and that he hadn't meant for any of this to happen.

He did so for hours, until his throat was so sore he physically couldn't say anymore. He was at an all time low, and no matter how much the nurses or anyone else tried to get him to eat or drink he refused.

He never let go of Miyuki's hand, and he never bothered greeting anyone else in the room.

His mind had shattered, and his heart broken.

It was hard to believe that Miyuki was smiling, that he was fine hours ago. Now the boy didn't move, let alone respond to him. What could he do? What else could he do other than pray for another miracle to save Miyuki?

More tears. Eijun continued on like this for days, and only managed to eat a little bit of food each day thanks to Kuramochi basically shoving it down his throat.

Eijun only left Miyuki's side to shower, or sleep for a few hours when Kuramochi of course forced him too.

Each day Eijun would sit silently as he held onto Miyuki's cold hand tightly. He had sometimes broke down and cried for Miyuki to wake up, and other times he prayed more.

It was only when Eijun was at his lowest did he remember the night Miyuki had told him about that story.

He remembered the words, remembered the story:

"did you know? There was a man who had lost everything, lost all meaning in his life"

"that man was lost, he was completely broken… just when he thought he'd never truly live again he was given a chance"

"The man took this chance given to him, and he was allowed one chance, one life, and one goal to fulfill… he was sent back in time, and that's when he decided to steel himself and do everything he could to prevent his tragic future from occurring again"

"Course no one knows if that man achieved his goal"

The words made him truly wonder, was it all really just a simple story? Was there no way that it had been real?

He felt tired, so tried that he closed his eyes and rested.

When he opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by white. His eyes moved from one area to the other.

Nothing.

There was complete and utter silence, not a sound could be heard. That is until a voice behind him made him snap his head towards it.

"I see you've become more… aware of some things" it spoke.

Eijun blinked, confused "who are you, what do you mean more aware? Aware of what?" he asked.

The voice seemed to chuckle "don't tell me you haven't noticed? Surly you've seen the signs, what with your lover suddenly seeming a bit different and all" it said.

Eijun titled his head, it was true that Miyuki had seemed different… but was also the same in some ways. He thought more about it, then the story popped back into his head.

It was true that Miyuki seemed anxious before the game; it was almost like he knew he was going to get injured.

The mysterious man in black seemed to smile "that's right, deep down you've always known right? You've always known that the story your lover told you was in fact true… the only thing you seemed struggle to accept was that Miyuki was in fact the man who had taken the chance to come to the past to change his future" he said.

Eijun froze, "no way… was that… was that what he was hiding all this time?" he asked aloud, shocked.

The mysterious figure shrugged "I cannot tell you what you want to know, all I can tell you is that your lover wanted to change a horrible future. I find it my duty to tell you that Miyuki Kazuya was given one more chance at another life, another future. However, that one chance has now ended" he said.

Eijun looked at him as his breath hitched "what do you mean ended?" he asked.

The mysterious man gave him a sad smile "I mean his time has come to an end, he did indeed prevent the tragedy that occurred in the future… however, he did so at the cost of his own life and I do wonder if his fate really changed at all?" he asked aloud.

Eijun gulped, "fate? What tragedy, what was Kazuya trying so hard to change… what caused him to go so far as to give up his life for me like he did?" he asked.

He had to know. No, he needed to know why it was that Kazuya was so adamant about changing the future.

The voice grew cold "Miyuki Kazuya lost his most precious one due to a misunderstanding. Due to that he lost everything; his happiness, his job, and ultimately his will to live on without that person. So I gave him a chance to change his fate, I gave him a chance to make things right again, but..." the man didn't finish.

Eijun was still trying to process all this information, Miyuki had come back to save his most precious person? What was it, who?

Eijun looked up at the man "who was it that he was trying to save?" he asked.

The voice once again turned cold and sad "Miyuki Kazuya was trying to save the man he loved the most in this world. He was trying to save you Eijun… he was trying to prevent you from dying, and with all his strength he did so at the cost of his own life. No matter how much he regretted your death, he would not allow you to die a second time…. This led to his inevitable death" it said.

Eijun cried out "ME?! H… he did all this to save me" he said, stunned.

Everything clicked in place, the nightmares, the hesitation, the way he seemed to push him away. Miyuki was trying to save him, he was trying to do everything he could to prevent his apparent death.

More tears came, and he glared after remembering the bit about the man stating that Miyuki was dead "… stop…. Stop he's not dead! He'll wake up, he'll come back to me I know he will" he added, shouting the last part.

The man laughed so sadly it caused Eijun to flinch "no, Miyuki Kazuya will die… you cannot avoid it. Fate is a hard thing to change, as you've seen the red string of fate ties the two of you together… and you're also destined to live alone in this world in the end. One of you must die, it has already been written" he spoke.

Eijun shook his head stubbornly "no, no fate can change… our future can change!" he shouted.

The man shook his head "no, no it cannot be change. Miyuki Kazuya is a perfect example; try as he might your fates did not change. All that occurred was that your positions switched. Instead of your death, it was his. Instead of him being alone, you are now alone. All that's changes are your positions, nothing else changed" he explained.

Eijun gritted his head "I refuse to believe that! Let me try. Give me a chance… Kazuya may have used up his chance but I haven't!" he said, hope swelling inside of him.

He could save him, he could save Kazuya if he was given this chance.

He looked at the mysterious figure seriously "I can make things right again, I can change everything! I know I can… our bond is strong and we can get through this together, so please… please let me try just as my love did!" he shouted, never wavering.

The mysterious figure looked at him, before shaking his head "I will not, I do not want to see a tragedy happen a third time. It will certainly happen again, fate is too strong to rebel against… I thought Miyuki Kazuya could perhaps prove me wrong, however, the past will always repeat itself.

Eijun clenched his fists "you don't know that unless you let me try! I don't give a damn if there's no chance, I don't care if you don't think I… we can't do it! I'll prove you wrong, I'll show you that we're so much stronger together than we are when we're separated… so please let me try to save him… to save our future together!" he cried.

The mysterious figure watched him closely, "you would try knowing you will certainly fail?" it asked.

Eijun nodded without hesitation again "I don't care if we're certain to fail, all I know is that if I don't try then this fate will never change!" he said.

The mysterious man sighed "very well Sawamura Eijun, I will give you the same chance I granted Miyuki Kazuya… but be warned that you have one life, one chance, and one goal. Stray for your goal and you will fail, my only condition is that you tell no one of this future you came from… not a soul that has no idea of the entire situation that has occured, do you understand?" it asked.

Eijun nodded, fire in his eyes.

The man sighed, "very well, but know that I do not know where in time you will be sent. You could be blasted back ten years, or even ten minutes. It is a risk, you may not even go back far enough to prevent the accident from happening… do you still wish to proceed?" it asked.

Eijun nodded "I'm not backing down, I'm ready" he said.

The mysterious man smiled, and to Eijun's surprise his own eyes were met with deep golden eyes "I do prey you can prevent our tragedy, I wish you luck Eijun… and I hope with all my heart that you will be the one to save him from his suffering" he said.

Everything went black.

 **Hehehe did you guys like it? I gave a pretty good hint as to who the mysterious figure was, did you catch it? Sorry for the late update, college has started back up for me and it's pretty intense.**

 **I will try to update the best I can. The story is coming to a close soon as well, so look forward to the ending!**

 **Good luck to all you other college kids out there, and keep with it! Stay frosty!**

 **~SpazzticPanda**


	12. Peace, Safety, and Happiness

Eijun didn't know where he was. He remembered the conversation with that mysterious man, and then everything went black. However, that mysterious man was familiar.

Eijun couldn't help but remember those golden eyes, eyes that looked just like his. Eijun felt that the mysterious man was the Eijun that Miyuki had lost, his future self.

It had to of been his future self that tried and give Miyuki closure, it must have been hard seeing the one he loved suffer for so long. So he must have tried to give him another chance in order to help him find happiness again.

It was the only explanation, his future self never would of hated Miyuki for what happened. No, in fact it almost seemed like his own future self was in pain. It seemed like he blamed himself more than anything else.

Eijun could understand that feeling all too well, in fact he knew exactly how his future self must have felt. In a world where Miyuki was unhappy, suffering, and alone was worse than ones own death. At least to him.

He prayed that neither of them had to suffer anymore, that they could finally break free from this cursed road fate seemed to have thrown them on. No more death, and no more separation from one another.

Eventually, Eijun felt something tug at him and the darkness faded. A scene flashed before his eyes. Where was he?

…

 _When_ was probably the better question here. How far back did he go? His eyes widened as he felt a tugging sensation on his sleeve.

His eyes turned to meet another pair of familiar eyes. There was a look of desperation, and maybe even relief laced in them. Why?

Why was there relief in these eyes he knew all so well? It was Miyuki staring back at him.

It took only seconds to realize where he was.

No… no it couldn't be! They were at the same spot where Miyuki pulled him out of the way.

He didn't go far back enough to prevent this from happening. Tears stung his eyes, was he going to let this scene happen again? Was he going to let Miyuki die in his place again?

Would he have to suffer the agony of seeing Miyuki lying in a hospital room slowly dying all over again?

He was warned that he could end up anywhere, that he may not even go back far enough to stop anything from happening. Right now if things stayed as they were nothing would change. Fate would remain the same as before, with one of them dead.

NO.

Eijun refused to believe that he could do nothing, that he was helpless once again. He refused to think that he couldn't stop this from happening. It felt like time slowed down.

Eijun could hear the rapid beating of his heart, as he stared at Miyuki's form that seemed to be moving towards certain death. His eyes landed on both of their hands.

Close. Miyuki's wrist wasn't that far from Eijun's own hand, could he somehow use that to his advantage?

Eijun calculated it in his head, his eyes lighting up with desperation. That was it!

Quickly, he twisted his flexible body to the side and launched his hand forwards. He reached as if his life depended on it. He would not miss, he would reach Miyuki's wrist he had to!

He struggled, and shouted out as he managed to grip Miyuki's wrist wildly. Eijun felt himself falling backwards out of the trucks way in the process.

His breathing hitched and he yanked the catcher's body towards his own. He watched as Miyuki's body stopped falling towards the truck and seemed to be crashing into his own body.

He heard the older boy gasp in pain, but Eijun didn't hesitate to wrap his other hand around Miyuki's waist as they fell backwards together.

With a loud thud and a few gasps of pain from both boys, time seemed to speed back up. The truck had missed both of them, and swerved to the side.

Eijun's head hurt, more than it should. Then again, he did land head first into the ground. He didn't think much of it after all he had bigger concerns at the moment. Ignoring the pain that shot up his head, he looked at Miyuki who was on top of him.

Safe.

Not dead.

Safe.

Those were the only thoughts that ran through his head. Tears that threatened to fall earlier were now pouring down. He cried, and despite the pain hugged the elder boy closely to him.

Miyuki seemed to stare at him bewildered, wincing at the sudden embrace. Eijun could easily see that the other boy was shocked at what had just happened.

Miyuki seemed to be in pain, but that didn't stop the other boy from lovingly returning Eijun's embrace.

Eijun buried his head in the nape of Miyuki's neck, as he listened to the elder boy.

Miyuki seemed to be hysterical as well "you… you moron! What where you thinking running off like that and then walking in the middle of the road without thinking?! I thought… I thought that I was going to lose you again" he said emotionally, running a hand through his hair.

Eijun nuzzled him, but stopped as Miyuki pulled back and looked at him carefully "I thought that I could save you… but it looks like you saved me again in the end" he muttered softly.

Eijun looked at him fondly and shook his head "no, no Miyuki it was my fault I should never have run off… you had your reasons for not telling me, I just… I just wanted to be the closest to you, so when you told Kuramochi about your injury before me I thought… I thought you didn't trust me, I'm sorry" he explained, chewing the inside of his cheek.

Miyuki rolled his eyes "are you a moron? I trust you so much… it's just that I… I didn't want to worry you. You know how fussy you can get and I, I didn't want my injury to depress the team. I'm not so good with emotions alright, I should have told you… I should have just told you the truth" he said, sighing.

Eijun shook his head "It's ok, I was just impatient. I was anxious, and I should have trusted you more. If anything it's both of our faults this happened. No more secrets ok, no more hiding things from each other" Eijun said, caressing Miyuki's cheek softly.

Miyuki leaned into Eijun's hand, before kissing the other boy softly. Miyuki then sighed once more "no more secrets huh… will you…. Will you listen to my story? It might sound unreal, but if you'd just bare with me?" he asked.

Eijun nodded softly, he had a good idea what Miyuki was going to tell him. He knew about it already, but still he'll listen to him.

With that Miyuki explained the reason behind his actions, as well as the reason that Miyuki seemed to be on edge. Miyuki also told him how he murdered him in the future, and how he wanted to make things right.

How the story he told that one night to him wasn't a made up story, but was in fact all true.

Eijun simply remained silent as Miyuki finished up. Miyuki seemed depressed now, and when he spoke up Eijun started getting mad "now that you know… now that you know that I killed you, it's ok if you hate me… I deserve it" he said sadly.

Eijun clenched his fists, before grabbing Miyuki's face and shoving their lips together. It was a rough kiss, and their teeth clashed. However, Eijun didn't care. He wanted Miyuki to know just how he felt.

Their lips pressed deeper together, as they melted into one another. After a few minutes of kissing, they broke apart to breath. Eijun's eyes softened "I don't hate you, and don't you ever think that you killed me. I know that I wouldn't have blamed you for it, ever. If anything I would be blaming myself, so stop torturing yourself like this. Please stop hurting yourself!" he cried out.

Miyuki was crying himself now; something that Eijun thought was a rare sight. He hugged the boy closer. No secrets huh? He should tell him, tell him everything. However, Eijun had made a promise not to tell. The words the man said rang in his head:

" _my only condition is that you tell no one of this future you came from… not a soul that has no idea of the entire situation that has occurred, do you understand?"_

Eijun blinked. Not a soul that had no idea of the entire situation? Eijun's eyes sparkled, and he smiled.

Miyuki looked at him strangely, about to open his mouth to speak but was silenced as Eijun spoke over him "No secrets, it's my turn now" he said.

Eijun looked at him shakily, tears slipping down his cheeks. He felt Miyuki slowly brush them away with his thumb as he motioned him to continue.

Eijun took a deep breath "you died… Miyuki you got hit by the truck instead of me" he blurted out.

Miyuki frowned "what?" he asked.

Eijun gulped "I… in order to save me you pulled me out of the way. By the time I came to, you were surrounded by blood and… and you were injured really badly.

We went to the hospital, but you wouldn't wake up. You just slept on and on, and no matter how much I called out to you to wake up you wouldn't. You were dying and I couldn't do a thing. It was my fault, you gave up your life for mine." He said, chocking up a bit.

Eijun wiped his eyes with his sleeves "I thought… I thought I'd never see you again. That I would never get to pitch to you or go on dates with you… that I wouldn't get to see that stupid smirk or hear that annoying laugh of yours again… I… I felt so lost without you," he sobbed.

Miyuki remained silent, rubbing small circles around Eijun's back as the tried to comfort him. Eijun took that as a sign to continue. "Just when I thought I'd never see you again, that I would lose you forever that's when _he_ came" he whispered.

Miyuki raised a brow, as if this all sounded so familiar.

Eijun looked at him seriously "the man told me that… that your story from that one night we were together was true and that you had come back to save me. I was shocked at first, and that's when I thought what if I could have the same chance you did? I could change what happened, I could save you. The mysterious man refused at first, but eventually caved in.

I think… I think the mysterious figure that gave both you and me another chance to save our future was my future self. The me that died that fateful day. He regretted what had happened, and was suffering from seeing you so broken. So he did what he could to change our fate." He explained.

Miyuki grabbed his head a bit "so… so that's how you saved me, I wondered how you could have possibly grabbed my wrist so quickly even though you weren't aware of what was happening… so you knew about me then?" he asked.

Eijun nodded slowly, "I came back the same way you did, in order to change what fate had written for us" he said. Miyuki hugged him tightly.

Eijun did the same, and they came to an understanding. They would work together, no more secrets.

Their reunion was shattered by a loud voice "You two idiots! I nearly had a heart attack! What if either of you had gotten hit by that truck huh?!" Kuramochi shouted, panting a bit.

Eijun looked at him sheepishly "s… sorry" he said.

Kuramochi glared "sorry my ass! You cost me ten years of my life each! Fuck man, you're even flirting after a near death experience, someone kill me" he said, flinging his hands up in the air.

It was soon that they could all hear alarms blaring as a medical team appeared on the scene. Miyuki and Sawamura were separated and examined. It seemed the Eijun had a mild concussion as well as an ankle sprain.

As for Miyuki, well they found out about his earlier injury as well as some bad scraps on his legs. Other than that, the two of them would live.

After a week went by, Eijun was more of less healthy. He needed to be careful, but other than that he could do some light exercises. As for Miyuki, well he was out for longer. However, whenever Eijun had free time they were always together.

It didn't take long before the team pretty much knew they were an item, not the either of them minded. They were simply basking in the presence of each other.

It was fun, but there was still the Kuramochi issue. Every time Eijun thought he had alone time together with Miyuki, Kuramochi would show up unannounced and ruin everything.

It was like the guy knew exactly when to walk in on them. They'd be kissing, touching one another. Sometimes they'd be so lost in each other's eyes that they'd ignored him. That resulted in making Kuramochi grab Eijun's ear and drag him off of Miyuki and onto the seat beside him.

He'd always lecture about how Eijun shouldn't climb on top of Miyuki and suck on his lips like they were candy. Eijun tried to tell Kuramochi that is was Miyuki's seduction, but that didn't seem to do much.

Damn four-eyes would just laugh, stupid boyfriend!

However, even if it seemed like Eijun was mad he wasn't. He was happy, and relieved that he was together with Miyuki once again. No matter what hardships they faced, as long as they could be together nothing would stop them.

Eijun smiled to himself, there was nothing better than the feeling he had right now. Miyuki stopped cracking jokes as he looked at Eijun "hey what are you daydreaming about? Are you dreaming about me holding you and doing naughty things to you" he asked teasing, a smirk making its way to his lips.

Eijun just smiled as he rolled his eyes "In your dreams, I think it's the other way around senpai… and I wasn't thinking about anything in particular" he said, whistling.

Eijun couldn't help but smile even wider. There was just one thing that he was thinking of. That as long as they were together, nothing could stop them. Not even death, and not even fate.

Because together they only had one chance, one life, and one goal: To be together no matter what, and to survive together.

 **That's all she wrote folks! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. If you'd like an epilogue leave a comment below! I decided last minute against adding one since I thought this ended quite nicely, but if you guys want one I'll write one!**

 **Also let me know if you enjoyed the overall story, and feel free to let me know if there's anything I should improve on, don't be shy I don't bite!**

 **It's been a long journey and it's been fun, but I'll see you in the next story! Stay safe out there!**

 **~Spazzticpanda**


End file.
